Máscara
by Violette Moore
Summary: Damián está poseído por la máscara de Anubis y sólo su amor verdadero logrará salvarlo. (Dami/Jay)
1. Chapter 1

Máscara.

* * *

 **—1—**  
 **Sangre.**

POV Bruce.

.

.

.

Iba en dirección del gimnasio cuando notó una diminuta mancha de sangre roja sobre la alfombra, destellando a unos cuantos milímetros de sus pies desnudos. Al ampliar un poco su campo de visión encontró otra y luego otra, persiguió el rastro pensando en la única persona con la manía de entrenar mucho antes que él.

Lo encontró, no muy lejos de ahí, desplomado sobre el piso, en apariencia inconsciente. Pronunció su nombre con alarma en la voz, estaba de cara a la alfombra, las ropas de cama aún se ceñían sobre sus formas. Tras darle vuelta y sostenerlo contra su pecho se percató de que la sangre manchaba buena parte de su rostro y apenas respiraba. —¿¡Qué demonios le pasó!?— Limpió su rostro e inició maniobras de resucitación, un leve masaje a la altura del corazón, aire en los pulmones, las pupilas del chico estaban totalmente idas. —¡Santo Cielo!— Nada de eso explicaba por qué su vida parecía pender de un hilo. Tras largos y angustiantes minutos de trabajo consiguió que reaccionara e inhalara con desesperación.

Lo golpeó en el pecho para hacerlo a un lado y cuando se tranquilizó, contempló el pasillo y lo miró como si no reconociera a la persona o el lugar. Había temor y desconfianza en su rostro, él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo actuar. Pronunció su nombre por si eso lo lograba tranquilizar pero en su defecto, parecía impresionado de que conociera su identidad. Intentó acercarse, Damián se replegó lo más que pudo hacia atrás, extendió un brazo a manera de amenaza pero en realidad, lo que quería hacer era protegerse de él.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Más recuerdos del pasado? ¿Sus entrenamientos? ¿El año de sangre? ¿O qué, maldición, qué?

El barullo de los demás habitantes de la casa no tardó en hacerse escuchar. Alfred iniciando su rutina, Jason, Timothy y Richard hablando sobre los movimientos que practicarían en el gimnasio. Reconocieron, al igual que él, la sangre en la alfombra. La mención a este hecho hizo que Damián se levantara y sus instintos se pusieran alerta. Él maldijo para sus adentros y adquirió una posición que intentaba ser conciliadora, pero en realidad le salió defensiva.

Los chicos los descubrieron en lo que parecía ser una representación bélica. Damián con las ropas y el rostro embarrados de sangre, él con las manos sucias pues eso fue lo que usó para devolverle el aliento y revisar su rostro.

Hubo algunos segundos de vacilación, ninguno de ellos entendió que lo encontró en el piso e hizo lo posible por auxiliarlo. Al contrario, parecían pensar que una vez más se pelearon.

Richard frunció el ceño, Jason lo detuvo de que se arrojara por encima de él, Timothy se concentraba en el chico cuyo cuerpo de pronto palideció y tembló. No reconocía a ninguno de ellos, lo dijo en su lengua natal en un tono tan claro que todos se congelaron en su lugar.

Él intentó tranquilizarlo, lo llamó hijo, eso fue el acabose porque aparte de terror, Damián lo miró como si efectivamente intentara recordar quién era él. Sus labios temblaron, su cuerpo se crispó, la cabeza le dolía, la sangre en su nariz una vez más emanó. Sus hermanos hicieron espacio, el muchacho repitió la palabra "padre" pero era una pregunta, no una afirmación.

Luego se desvaneció y apenas si logró atraparlo al vuelo. Jason y Richard, llamaron a gritos a Alfred, Timothy se acercó a Damián, buscando su pulso al tiempo que él, revisaba sus pupilas. Los exámenes realizados revelaban que su hijo estaba bajo en todo: peso, estatura, grasa corporal, presión. Sin embargo, cuando despertó, aclaró que era lo normal debido a su condición.

Su madre experimentó con él durante los primeros años de existencia. Eso es algo que sabían todos de manera directa o indirecta. Las consecuencias de aquello las habían visto en su irascibilidad, lo rápido que se reponía a heridas y enfermedades, además de la asombrosa inteligencia que sólo usaba para alardear.

La pérdida de memoria no era algo nuevo. De hecho, tenía algunas semanas que le estaba pasando pero creyó que lo tenía controlado. Alfred y Richard pegaron el grito en el cielo, para tranquilizarlos argumentó que era la primera vez que caía desmayado.

—¿¡Cómo estás tan seguro de eso si pierdes la memoria, genio!? —insistió Dick.

—¿Me encontraron flotando en el medio de un charco de sangre?—respondió altivo, con la misma energía de siempre y sin embargo sabía que le faltaba emoción a su voz.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—intervino Tim y eso es algo que también se cuestionó. Damián desvió el rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y contestó que en los años que compartió con su madre, perdía la memoria y despertaba en medio de un baño de sangre.

Ella lo creó para convertirlo en instrumento. Un recipiente inicialmente, pero al final se decidió que fuera una espada, la mano derecha de R'as al Ghul y no conservaba todos los detalles en su memoria, pero estaba seguro de que derramó mucha sangre y ocasionó destrucción más allá de la sumisión.

No había esperanza para él, salvación, futuro.

Sus palabras los dejaron a todos con un mal sabor de boca. Sin embargo, Alfred levantó la voz y le recordó que ya no estaba con ella. Ya no era el recipiente que mantendría el alma de R'as al Ghul, tampoco la espada o la mano derecha de nadie, luchaba por su propia causa, sus ideales, que no eran los de su padre o su madre, sino los de él.

Damián sonrió y dijo sentirse aún muy cansado. No obstante, no deberían dejar de cuidarlo. Podría perder la identidad, olvidarse de quien es y tomar una espada para asesinarlos. No quería dañarlos, así que lo mejor era dormir encadenado.

Su madre y abuelo, hacían eso cuando tenía estos episodios.

—¿Qué tan frecuentes eran? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó él y su hijo se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama de recuperación. Supuso que no querría recordar el pasado, sentirse diferente, ser señalado y rechazado.

—No recuerdo que tan frecuentes eran. —respondió—. Sólo sé que estuve largo tiempo enclaustrado. Olvidé como se veían la luz del sol, las paredes de la fortaleza, los colores de las flores creciendo en el exterior. Recuerdo el peso de mis cadenas, los cardenales que se abrieron sobre mi piel alrededor de ellas, los músculos crispados por no poder cambiar de posición, el olor de mi vómito y las heces.

Era difícil distinguir una cosa de la otra ¿Sabes?

—¿A qué te refieres?—se atrevió a preguntar Tim. Jason, Dick y Alfred estaban ampliamente impresionados. Lo mismo que él, jamás creyó que Talía y R'as se atrevieran a tanto. En la noche que lo conoció, Damián hizo alusión a haber vivido en una cueva.

No imaginó que se referiría a esto.

—La comida de la porquería. —continuó mirando a los ojos a su hermano—. Me trataban como a una bestia y ahora ya sabes porqué me empeño tanto en defender a mis animales. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo culparlos. Sé que soy peligroso en este estado. El olor de la sangre fresca, seca y pútrida. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría distinguir la diferencia? —se miraron de hito en hito dando por negativa la respuesta—. Damián dijo que él sí. Sabía distinguir el olor, la consistencia y el sabor de la sangre expuesta.

Se negaron a encadenarlo o encerrarlo. Alfred aludió a una buena cantidad de suero. Si perdía la identidad, con eso lo podrían desmayar.

—Dudo que funcione o tal vez, sigo siendo demasiado ingenuo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Little D—preguntó Dick acercándose a él, removiendo sus cabellos. Él se ofreció a cuidarlo esa noche. Los demás ya estaban planeando tener una entrevista privada con los Al Ghul.

—Antes dijiste que te recuerdo a un perro de pelea. ¿No es cierto? Todo lo que conocen es la mala vida, el instinto de supervivencia y aún así. Aman a su amo.

No importa lo mal que sean tratados ellos aman a su amo. Y yo me niego a creer que me sometieran a todo eso, sin tener otra alternativa a mano. Me curaron o eso creí. En todos los años que llevo aquí, jamás me había pasado.

—No eres un perro de pelea Dami, eres nuestro hermano, mi Robin. Y si esta es una recaída, vamos a encontrar la manera de superarlo. Siempre lo hacemos. ¿Recuerdas? Somos un equipo, nada puede pararnos.

—Tt…

—Descansa ahora.

—No te quedes tan cerca Dick

.

.

.

* * *

 **—2—**  
 **Sueño.**

POV Damian.

.

Sus sueños, generalmente eran un inmenso recuadro negro. Como apagar una computadora o desconectar su cerebro. No tenía recuerdos o imágenes que referir como las personas normales. No obstante, cuando conoció a su padre, algunas ideas se empezaron a formar.

Creía que Bruce se apostaba a un lado de su cama, acariciaba sus cabellos y decía algo así como: "buen trabajo" "estoy orgulloso" "te quiero" A veces, veía a Richard entrenando a su lado, los Jóvenes Titanes, Jonathan Kent o a sus antiguos compañeros de batallas: Goliath y Maya.

El año de sangre regresó a su memoria en esta ocasión.

Todas las vidas que ultimó, todas las reliquias que usurpó, todo el caos que desató.

Se concentró en eso ultimo.

La postura de su cuerpo, las armas como una extensión de sus dedos. En aquel entonces empuñaba dos espadas largas y su danza mortal era por demás sin igual. Allá donde se postrara, los cuerpos caían, la gente gritaba, corría, lloraba, sangraba.

El rocío carmesí bañaba sus manos, oscurecía las telas de su uniforme, ennegrecía sus pupilas, acelerando su corazón y abriendo su apetito.

Sí…

Él recordaba la sangre acariciando su cara, rozando la comisura de sus labios, entrando en su boca, fundiéndose en su lengua y cada que la probaba quería más…más sufrimiento, llanto, agonía. Más del sonido de las espadas cortando el viento, más de ese olor, ese brillo de la sangre bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Hay una escena que se fija en su memoria ahora. Está él, erguido todo lo alto e imponente que es, mira su reflejo en el espejo de un charco. Es de noche así que no sabe si es agua o sangre esa mancha oscura donde se ve. Busca sus ojos, no los encuentra, su forma tampoco le es propia, eso que observa es una bestia, un demonio, un perro…

—¡AHHHHH…! —el grito escapa a sus cuerdas vocales y cuando reacciona se da cuenta de que la sangre en sus manos una vez más es real. Las personas gritan, se esconden. —¿Dónde está? ¿Quiénes son ellos?¿A quién hirió?— Salta, antes de que el cuerpo bajo él se defienda o los que están ante él, lo agredan. Sisea, consciente de que hay más sangre cubriendo su cara, el cuerpo en el piso es socorrido. —¿Qué fue lo que hizo?— Muestra la dentadura completa además de sus dedos crispados cual garras para mantenerse alejado de los demás.

Es una amenaza, una criatura salvaje pero por debajo de todo eso, cree recordar su identidad. —¿El cuerpo que posee es humano? ¿O se trata de aquella bestia errante?— Encuentra su reflejo en una pared de cristal. Es más alto, longevo, sus formas se han definido un poco mejor, pero sigue siendo el mismo.

Los ojos de su madre, los labios ensangrentados, la barbilla, el cuello y sus ropas lo están por igual. Gira el cuerpo, hay dos figuras que intentan acercarse a él y tres en el piso. Saborea su boca, la tiene llena de sangre pero también detecta un diminuto trozo de carne.

Lo escupe de inmediato, se dobla sobre sí mismo y vomita. Vuelve el estómago hasta quedarse vacío. Las imágenes de sus recuerdos son poderosas, traen de vuelta el año que sucedió al de la sangre.

El año de la guerra, dónde él era la bestia.

—Damián…—uno de los que le observa intenta acercase por el flanco izquierdo. ¡NO DEBE HACERLO! Es peligroso. No quiere ocasionar más muerte, derramar más sangre, escuchar su llamado. Grita en su lengua natal que se detenga pero al parecer es demasiado obstinado. Le responde en el mismo idioma, su voz es autoritaria, firme y conocida. Sus ojos son como los propios, de un verde ligeramente más claro, los cabellos negros con un singular mechón blanco. Él conoce esa característica. Tiene que ver con su estirpe maldita, las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro, la resurrección de los caídos.

¿A caso es un enviado de su madre? ¿Volverán a usarlo? ¡NO! ¡No quiere volver a ser un esclavo!

—No quiero hacerte daño Haffid, no serás esclavo de nadie. Ni siquiera de tu instinto.

"Haffid" la mención a ese nombre hace que baje las defensas y esconda la cara. Su rostro se llena de llanto mezclado con sangre. El extraño lo alcanza, lo abraza. Susurra palabras de consuelo.

Él jura que no quería hacerlo, lastimar a nadie, escapar de su celda.

—No hay celdas aquí para ti.

—¿Por qué…? Si, yo, yo… ¿Está muerto?

—Estará bien…ese bastardo es un hueso duro de roer. —sintió una punzada en el cuello, el extraño lo había traicionado. Miró sus ojos, había arrepentimiento, dolor y sincera preocupación por él, quiso recordar quien era pero no tenía ni idea. Soltó un leve suspiro y con su ultimo aliento le suplicó que se fuera.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—3—**  
 **Semblanza.**

POV Jason.

.

Lo levantó en volandas y depositó en otra cama, la que había estado usando estaba manchada con la sangre de Grayson. El jodido cabrón, ajeno a la perversión de su hermano se quedó dormido junto a él y no advirtió el momento en que la bestia se despertó. Lo mordió en el cuello, buscando posiblemente alguna arteria principal pero Nightwing, a sus veintidós años de edad, seguía teniendo buenos reflejos. El trozo de carne que le arrancó era diminuto, apenas un pellizco. No obstante, esa zona sangraba mucho.

Los gritos del hijo pródigo aunados a los bramidos del menor los alteraron a todos. Bruce y Alfred se acercaron a su primer hijo, Timothy y él a Damián.

Si había que ser honesto consigo mismo, diría que nunca antes lo había visto pero escuchó las historias narradas por Dussan y Nyssa. El segundo nombre de Damián, el que más usaban para torturarlo y arrebatarlo de sí mismo durante su formación de asesino era Haffid. "El protector de Dios" o en este caso: R'as al Ghul.

Haffid era la espada, la mano derecha, el instrumento que aterrorizó poblados enteros durante lo llamado. "Año de Guerra" tenía nueve años entonces, uno antes de que la asesina desechara los planes de grandeza y le presentara a su padre.

Ahora quería saber, si en verdad lo liberó de sus cadenas o lo quería en pausa en lo que tramaba algo más siniestro.

.

.

.

Cuando lo arropó, tuvo que tragar en seco para tomar las esposas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No podían arriesgarse de nuevo. Damian pudo escapar, morder a Alfred, hasta tomar sus espadas y cumplir la amenaza de destazarlos, desollarlos y destriparlos. No sonaba como la mejor manera de morir, además de que sabía que en algún momento reaccionaría.

Siempre lo hacía.

Despertaba en el medio de un charco de sangre, confuso y aterrorizado. Los lavados de cerebro que acostumbraba darle Talía, eran para arrebatarle todo eso, pero hay cosas que jamás se olvidan.

El instinto de la cacería y la sed de sangre. Él lo sabía y por eso lo ató. Únicamente la mano derecha, la otra la acarició y sin que nadie lo viera, la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Como resurrecto, se suponía que estaba obligado a servir a los Al Ghul, en teoría debería proteger a su abuelo o su madre, pero escapó a todo eso y años después lo conoció él.

No sentía ninguna obligación para con Damián. Es decir, que lo cuidaba porque en verdad quería hacerlo. Una vez terminó con la labor de contemplar su rostro en apacible sopor giró en redondo y enfrentó varios pares de ojos furiosos.

Se dirigió a Bruce.

—Estaba hablando en árabe, supuse que respondería a ese nombre. Es el segundo que recibió al nacer, el que más usaba en la isla. ¿Qué, jamás te lo dijo?

—No…—el ceño fruncido de su padre casi hizo que se lo pensara dos veces antes de sacar un cigarro y colocarlo en sus labios pero necesitaba la nicotina invadiendo su sistema. Soltó el humo en dirección de Tim, su reemplazo abanicó el aire y le hizo saber que también quería respuestas.

Él no tenía muchas, las historias que escuchó llegaron a sus oídos mientras intentaba agradecer el favor. Ya saben, cazar a todos los que lo torturaron, trastornaron, utilizaron. No funcionó, pues al final. No los asesinó.

El contrato de las aguas del pozo, la magia maldita que lo mantenía con vida le prohibía atentar contra alguno de esos desgraciados. Suspiró de nuevo, apagando el cigarrillo en la pared de piedra.

—¿Qué me dices del año de guerra?—preguntó para tantear el terreno.

—Querrás decir, el año de sangre.—Bruce cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, sacando los bíceps, exaltando su bendita y muy amenazante musculatura.

—Oh, no.—respondió él con un poco de sarcasmo. El pobre diablo estaba perdido en el espacio. —Ese terminó con el juramento de ser un fiel perro.

 ** _"_ _Todo lo que soy, todo lo que poseo, te lo entrego a ti R'as al Ghul"  
"Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi sangre"_**

Al sellar el contrato recibió un obsequio. Una máscara como la tuya pero en lugar de murciélago era un perro.

—¿¡Qué!?—chilló Dick, mientras era curado por Alfred.

—¡No me grites a mi! —se defendió mostrando el dedo de en medio a su hermano mayor. —Yo jamás lo vi. Esto que les estoy diciendo me lo dijo Dussan. El objeto estaba maldito, se posesionó de su hijo. Pueden creerme o no, el punto es que Talía y R'as estaban felices. Sus enemigos caían, el imperio se expandía. No obstante, no sabían como pararlo.

Cuando cumplieron sus objetivos, no tenían manera de frenarlo. Amigos, enemigos, él no reconocía ni su propio rostro. Dormía, comía, bebía, hasta se bañaba con esa maldita cosa y llegó un día en que resultó imposible ver dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Ignoro cómo se la quitaron. Sus queridos tíos obviamente se largaron. El Demonio asesinó a casi todos sus súbditos, también a sus primos, se bañó en su sangre y como podrán confirmar, también se los comió.

—Santo Dios…—Alfred acabó su labor de enfermera y se hizo a un lado para volver el estómago en una cubeta. No lo culpaba, ahora cobraba más sentido su empecinamiento en ser vegetariano. Garfield (Beast Boy) solía tener episodios donde perdía el control, pero contrario de su hermano, no devoraba personas, sino animales. Dada su condición, podría decirse que era lo mismo.

Canibalismo. Labios sangrantes, garras llenas de carne. Desechó las grotescas ideas y volvió a concentrarse en los que tenía por el frente. Timothy estaba un poco más pálido de lo habitual. ¿Cómo no iba a ser? Si de los tres, él era la victima preferida de Damián.

Lo tranquilizó con su labia. No podría levantarse de ahí, no dejaría la cueva, no volvería a ser una bestia.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—preguntó el joven guerrero mirando al durmiente como si fuera la peor amenaza viviente.

—Porque irás a preguntarle a tu amante, cómo detener todo esto. —la declaración que soltó hizo que Bruce tragara en seco y Alfred soltara la cubeta. Richard se replegó hacia atrás como esperando una pelea.

Tim lo miró con odio. La mirada aprendida a los Al Ghul, oscura y siniestra. Le quedaba bien, lo hacía lucir imponente, exótico y letal. Podía entender por qué se convirtió en el favorito de la Cabeza del Demonio, lo que no comprendía es por qué Drake, le correspondió.

Eran rumores. Todo sobre sus vidas amorosas lo era. Tanto el eterno romance entre Bruce y Selina, Richard y Starfire, él y Black Mask, Red Robin y R'as.

—Preguntaré, sólo para confirmar que el mejor lugar para él, es estar amordazado y maniatado por la eternidad. Es un monstruo.

—¡Tim! —Bruce gritó levantando la voz. Claro, el amoroso padre negando las atrocidades del hijo. Richard también las negaba, le había cogido cariño. ¿Y a caso no se lo procuraba él? ¿No lo cuidaba a distancia? ¿No velaba su sueño? ¿No le tranquilizaba verlo seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y padre?

Sí, claro que si.

Si era causa de su "contrato" o un mandato propio, no lo sabía pero lo haría.

Correspondía a él privarlo de una vida de miseria. Si volvía a transformarse en bestia, lo asesinaría.

Un tiro en la frente y todo acabará, babybird.

 **Esa es mi promesa a ti.**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **—4—**  
 **Nigromancia.**

POV Tim.

Un par de semanas después.

De lo que le dijeron al llegar a la fortaleza. Su amante no había abandonado en meses la sala de meditación. Advirtieron, como solían hacer, que necesitaba un tiempo en soledad. Cosas de la orden, nada que le pudiera interesar pero le atañía porque lo involucraba a él.

Cuando se encerraba ahí, R'as al Ghul no comía o bebía, se mantenía en posición de loto delante de una peculiar hoguera y un cáliz que pensó estaría lleno de vino pero no se trataba de eso, sino de sangre. El líquido vital que extraía de sus venas y utilizaba como medio para tratar con aquella presencia que prolongaba su existencia.

Desconocía la razón de su actual misiva, pero sabía se excluyó al disminuir el fuego de una vela.

La que tenía por delante de él, la más joven y bella, pensó que ardería con fuerza a la par de sus compañeras gastadas y pequeñas. Sin embargo prendían con voracidad, todas menos esa.

Casi se apagaba, su fuego danzaba, luchaba con brío pero no crecía. Los códices escritos en las paredes del rededor hablaban de la vida y la muerte, de su imperio y nombre.

De lo que concluyó en su pueril intrusión, cada vela representaba a uno de los Al Ghul.

Las muescas que aparecían a lo largo de sus cuerpos podrían no significar nada, pero a medida que las observaba comenzaba a convencerse de que hablaban de su experiencia de vida.

Las heridas fatales que pudieron cobrarse su vida, los momentos en que efectivamente llegaron a estar muertos. La vela central, la más vieja, sucia y gastada, debería representar al hombre que amaba.

Una palabra fuerte tratándose de él. Era un crío en comparación con aquel, pero hacía años que pasaron de los juegos de chiquillos. De ser el gato y el ratón, de seducirse mutuamente con inteligencia y astucia.

Admiraba su poderío, experiencia y también todas esas cosas que solamente él podía hacer.

En sus comicios consideró haber caído en un hechizo. R'as debía tener la misma magia en la mirada que usaba Talía para engatusar a sus víctimas pero como supo meses después, esa la heredó a Melisande y además, el asesino y líder de la orden, no tenía que hacer más que levantar su voz para doblegarlo a él.

Su suave barítono incitando sus más bajas pasiones, la forma en que entonaba disfrutando de cada palabra como si la besara, el movimiento de la lengua en su paladar, esa manera que tenía de hacerlo sonrojar.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Siguió contemplando las velas, deduciendo, adivinando, creyó identificar las de Talía, Dussan y Nyssa, la que moría era joven pero había otras más brillantes y nuevas.

¿A quién podía pertenecer? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a su amado? Creyó que después de todo este tiempo, al saber de su presencia, sólo le interesaría retozar con él, pero evidentemente, se equivocó.

La vela en cuestión tenía cicatrices como ninguna otra, su cera era del mismo color que las otras sólo que un poco más oscura, como una mezcla de todas. El fuego que irradiaba volvió a parpadear y entonces fue que lo pudo notar.

Flama verde.

No azul, anaranjada, amarilla o roja. Cada vez que ese fuego regresaba era verde y pensó en Damián.

El Demonio, el corrupto, el causante de su visita. El único que a R'as le podría importar porque sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera, le iba a heredar su lugar.

¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Se moría? ¿El hijo pródigo por fin lo hacía?

Una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro. No es que le deseara la muerte, pero no le extrañaba que tocara a su puerta con tanta insistencia. Humedeció sus labios, pensando más bien en humedecer sus dedos pulgar y medio para apagar por sí mismo ese fuego tan diminuto y patético.

¿Si estaba poseso, hacer esto no le ahorraría el dolor? ¿No liberaría su alma? ¿No los salvaría a todos?

Gimió de impaciencia, ante la caricia de sus dígitos en su húmeda lengua, ya se le ocurriría algo para apaciguar la ira de su adorado. Lo conduciría a su lecho y totalmente desnudo, se abriría para él como una flor.

La Cabeza del Demonio adoraba que lo hiciera, que le demostrara su flexibilidad, resistencia y que además llenara sus huecos con todo lo que él era. No obstante, más tardó en pensarlo que en lo que las puertas del salón donde se encontraba se abrieron.

—¿Tratando de acabar con mi único heredero, Detective? —bajó la mano conocedor de su fechoría y volvió el cuerpo para mirar a los ojos al objeto de su adoración. Había ira, además de advertencia en sus ojos verdes.

Humedeció sus labios de nuevo, de hecho se mordió un poco el inferior a la espera de un beso que no llegó.

—Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.

—Hace tiempo que no te colabas por mis habitaciones y como un fantasma, atraído por sus misterios te tentabas a corromperlos.

—Sólo quería averiguar si se trataba de Damián.

—¿Y no me lo podías preguntar?

—A eso vine, pero tus hombres dijeron que no te molestara mientras meditabas en esa cámara. —R'as lo miró con sentencia y lujuria. Se acercó a su cuerpo todo lo arrogante e imponente que era y tiró de sus ropas, reclamando su boca. Un beso íntimo, profundo y quizás hasta cruel porque lo hizo gemir de hambre sólo para apartarlo de él.

—Veo que te acostumbras rápido al cómo se hacen las cosas en mi familia, Timothy Drake.

—¿Qué está pasando con Damián? ¿Talía ha vuelto a jugar con su alma?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas con esas palabras?—la mirada de lujuria se transformó en otra cosa. Después de todo, hablaban del recipiente, el instrumento, su mano derecha.

Narró con lujo de detalles lo que había contemplado y resumió en pocas palabras lo que Jay había dicho sobre el Año de Guerra.

Su señor de la tortura eterna lo condujo a su habitación privada mientras continuaba hablando y una vez ahí, lejos de desnudarlo sirvió un par de tragos en gruesos y cortos vasos de vidrio cortado.

—Creí haberle dicho a mi hija que se deshiciera de esa maldita cosa. Veo que me equivoqué, el amor de padre pocas veces me ciega, pero Talía es especial.

—¿Sus ojos también funcionan contigo?—inquirió juguetón terminando su trago, dejando el vaso en una encimera y comenzando a desprenderse de su túnica ceremonial.

No acudió a su encuentro como Timothy Drake o Red Robin, sino como el Consorte de la Cabeza del Demonio.

Su padre y hermanos, aún no sabían de esto ultimo. Los rumores a voces decían que dormían juntos, que las peleas entre ellos dos llegaron a un punto en que las armas salían sobrando y sólo quedaban los gemidos y las penetraciones. Ciertamente comenzaron así, pero como aclaró previamente, se enamoró de él.

La Cabeza del Demonio, de la pequeña ave. El petirrojo que como Ícaro, voló demasiado cerca del sol y se quemó.

R'as disfrutó con la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Después de todo, no había ido hasta allá, únicamente para saber de la maldición de Damián. Su amante lo sabía pero aún así no se resistió a comentar.

—La máscara es peligrosa, Detective.

—Llámame como lo haces cuando estamos a solas y ven hacia acá. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, puedes pronunciarlo mientras te hundes en mi.

R'as aceptó la invitación, habían pasado meses de la ultima vez que se vieron. Pese a desposarlo, seguían cada cual por su lado. Diferencia de intereses, suponía que su relación era similar a la de Clark Kent y Lex Luthor.

 _"_ _No puedes destruirme, no puedes dejarme, no puedes apartarte o dejar de pensarme, entonces ríndete, entrégate a mi, Timothy Drake"_

Aquellas fueron sus palabras de amor, durante un enfrentamiento que acabó con él a los pies de su señor. Las ropas de héroe devastadas, las alas rotas, sus armas también. R'as estaba erguido delante de él, con heridas propias pero furioso, decidido y letal. El filo de su espada lo enterró justo delante de su entrepierna, él siseó de horror, después jadeó de satisfacción. El hombre que debería matarlo se dejó caer por encima de él y lo besó, como nadie jamás lo había besado, ni siquiera Conn.

 _"_ _Todo lo que soy, todo lo que poseo, te lo entrego a ti, mi amor"_

No dijo nada sobre la orden de los asesinos, eso estaba más allá de sus caprichos. El gremio debía heredarse a alguien de su sangre. Su nieto, el pobre diablo que justo ahora debía estar agonizando.

Escuchó más historias sobre el Año de Guerra, el levantamiento de su imperio a manos de un niño de nueve años poseído por un ser demoníaco. La máscara ejercía una transformación sobre él. Lo hacía ver más grande de lo que es, más fuerte, resulto e insaciable.

Si estaba de regreso, temía por todos ellos.

—Jason no dejará que nada que no sea él toque su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…estás…?—tuvieron que hacer una pausa para descargarse y disfrutar de la eyaculación y el orgasmo. No creía que fuera un acto consciente pero había visto la forma en que el resurrecto miró al jovencito cuando lo tranquilizó y lo llamó por su segundo nombre.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, cuando Damián regresó de la muerte, Red Hood le obsequió un teléfono celular.

Según él, jamás hablaban de nada pero Damián solía marcar a horas demasiado extrañas y Todd escuchaba su respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea y no colgaba hasta asegurarse de que estaba profundamente dormido. Velaba por su bienestar aún si no lo visitaba y mimaba como Dick.

Resopló, estremeciendo de placer a medida que su ávido amante besaba, chupaba y mordía una de sus tetillas. La devoción que le dedicaba el hijo no querido al perdido, debía significar algo más que un simple contrato por el Pozo de Lázaro.

Lo expresó.

—Si existe tal máscara, Todd no dejará que se la ponga.

—¿Sugieres que mi heredero es así de estúpido? —sonrió, porque claro que creía a Damián así de estúpido. Todo prepotencia y arrogancia. Si veía el objeto maldito seguramente lo colocaría en su rostro convencido de que era más poderoso que cualquier conjuro o maldición.

No lo era.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—5—**  
 **Negligencia.**

POV Bruce

.

Los perfumes y las telas preciosas eran algo a lo que ya se debió desacostumbrar y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Cada inspiración traía a su memoria recuerdos del momento en que la conoció y amó.

Sabía que era hechicera, que sus ojos estaban malditos, así como sus labios benditos y su cuerpo estrecho y bien esculpido. Desechó todas esas ideas a la vez que ultimaba la copa de vino que le ofreció y la veía sentarse en un amplio sillón por delante de él.

Su rostro impoluto, aún de cortesana y cínica. Ajena a toda la perversión y dolor que causaba, a la destrucción y depravación que cernía a su paso. Los cuerpos diseminados por doquier y la sangre.

La sangre que heredó al hijo de ambos. Talía llevaba un vestido sencillo en telas de colores verdes y dorados, los ojos delineados y el cabello recogido, cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra permitiéndole una vista completa de su piel morena, él presionó los dedos y tensó sus músculos.

No debía olvidar el motivo de su visita.

—De haber sabido que vendrías querido, me habría puesto algo más lindo.

—No es una visita social.

—Tampoco carnal, supongo. —sonrió coqueta y bebió de su copa. Él se preguntó si intuiría algo de lo que estaba pasando o simple y sencillamente disfrutaba con torturarlo.

—Estoy aquí por Damián.

—Eso pensé, pero no lo veo a tu lado. ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Más bien, ¿Qué le hiciste tú esta vez? Habló de una máscara y algo llamado el Año de Guerra. —la asesina tensó los músculos y se levantó de inmediato, pidió que le explicara exactamente de lo que estaba hablando y lo hizo. El desmayo, la pérdida de memoria y por último la pérdida de identidad.

—¿Probó la sangre?—él le dijo que sí. Las delicadas facciones de la mujer palidecieron un poco, se cruzo de brazos y al querer beber de su copa, erró el movimiento y la terminó rompiendo en el interior de sus dedos.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Lo convertiste en un animal! ¿Una bestia?

—Era un obsequio para enseñarle humildad y prepararle el camino por el que indudablemente habría de andar. La máscara de Anubis, el Dios de la muerte…

—El perro de R'as al Ghul. —terminó la oración por ella y toda la sangre al interior de sus venas hirvió. Talía carraspeó y le dio la razón él continuó. —No era un obsequio, sino un castigo. Siempre has estado amedrentándolo por ser lo que es. El heredero a la orden, el título que deseabas y que por tu condición de mujer, no has podido obtener.

—No sabía que estaba maldita.

—¿De dónde la obtuviste?

—Profané una tumba.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé…—los ojos de Talía brillaron con notable furia. Habló de un robo reciente en la cámara de sus tesoros. Los que hurtó Damián durante el Año de Sangre.

Esa máscara reposaba ahí, debió destruirla cinco años atrás pero no lo hizo por alguna desconocida razón.

—Sabes perfectamente cual es esa razón Talía. Deseabas gobernarlo, corromperlo, destruirlo.

—¡Ya lo maté una vez y me arrepentí!

—Si y sin embargo, disfrutas lastimándolo.

—Son los únicos momentos que me permite a su lado. —la hechicera se rodeó con los brazos, haciendo el amago de tener un niño en su regazo. Debía reconocer que había verdadera nostalgia y dolor en su gesto. Quizás, sí lo amaba y extrañaba pero Damián decidió cortar todo lazo con su pasado.

 _¿Cómo culparlo? ¿Cómo perdonarla? ¿Cómo encontrar una salida en la que nadie saliera dañado?_

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién la pueda tener?

—Ninguna, pero sé de objetos malditos que se prendan de su portador. Tal vez, en lugar de guardar reposo todos estos años, concentró fortaleza. Si es capaz de sentir a Damián como para enviarle visiones y dominar su cuerpo sin que la esté usando...¡es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que…! —su voz se volvió histérica y de sus ojos manaron lágrimas que inmediatamente borró.

Él no sabía si era real o parte de un acto.

De lo que sabía, R'as ya había acabado con todos los enemigos de su familia, actualmente se destruían entre ellos, luchando por poseer el legado. La inmortalidad, los ejércitos y la basta fortuna.

Damián no quería nada de eso, solía decir que él era toda la familia que necesitaba y quería. Sus hermanos y amigos también, ahora tenía muchos y aunque su carácter seguía siendo imposible, se esforzaba por reconocer sus errores y trabajar al respecto.

No por nada, le atormentaba la idea de llegar a matarlos.

—¿Cómo le quitaste esa máscara la ultima vez?—preguntó, pues necesitaba prepararse para el peor de los escenarios.

—No quieres saber. —Talía se sirvió un nuevo trago y al terminarlo volvió a adoptar la postura altiva y cínica que heredó a su padre. Eso lo enfureció, ya estaba harto de sus juegos y de sentir incertidumbre por el destino de Damián.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste, mujer!?—gritó acorralándola contra la pared, colocando una mano sobre su cuello y levantándola del piso algunos centímetros. Talía sonrió con lascivia, por supuesto, su arrebato la excitó.

No tenía tiempo o interés en esto, presionó un poco más el frágil cuello de la dama y con un hilo de voz respondió.

—Según los códices que encontré existen dos formas de cesar el contrato. La primera es matarlo. Detener su corazón, así el objeto no tendrá cuerpo u alma a la cual asirse.

La segunda y que no ocupé, es ofrecer tu cuerpo a cambio.

Quien se la quite deberá estar dispuesto a cambiar de lugar con él. ¿Estás seguro de amarlo tanto?

—¿A caso no viajé al inframundo por recuperarlo una vez?

—Pero esto será distinto. Si te pones la máscara tú serás el Dios, el creador de la muerte. Todo por lo que has luchado, todo tu legado se irá al carajo. —los labios de Talía soplaban muy cerca de su rostro. Cuando comenzó a hablar la devolvió al nivel del piso pero no la liberó. Permanecía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Seguía siendo hermosa, temeraria, maldita y prohibida.

No se resistió de probar sus labios, presionar su cuello con una mano y meter la otra en su entrepierna. La encontró cálida, húmeda y dilatada. Jadearon al compás de sus emociones. Ella totalmente entregada, él dispuesto a dejarla como estaba. Abandonada y necesitada.

Gritó su nombre a medida que se apartaba, le recriminó que había asesinado a su hijo más de una vez. Talía se aferró a la primera, pues en la segunda ocasión trató de detener a Hereje, pero no obedeció.

Nada de eso importaba ahora, llamaría a John Constantine. Si había alguien que supiera de objetos malditos y como mandarlos al olvido, ese era él.

—¡Espera! —lo alcanzó y tiró de su brazo antes de que saliera de su habitación. —¡No debe probar más sangre!

—¡¿Qué…?!

—Era lo que más le gustaba, la sangre y la carne fresca. Cuando supe que se declaró vegetariano, honestamente pensé que había sido lo mejor. —la miró de arriba a abajo, el vestido tan transparente que no ocultaba una mierda de su desnudez, la mirada dura, sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches, Talía? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, sabiendo que hay un objeto que se posesionó de tu hijo, perdido?

—Porque aún tengo la otra pieza. —levantó el cuello haciendo énfasis en una elaborada gargantilla que llevaba sobre el pecho. La gema era de color rojo intenso, algo poco usual en ella, ya que solía tener predilección por el verde. —Esta gema controla al portador de la máscara.

Si hace contacto físico con Damián, lo sabré de inmediato y por unos minutos, puede que hasta segundos, lograré controlarlo.

—¿Así que planeas matarlo?

—Pensé que te complacería. Una sola vida a cambio de muchas.

—Si quieres complacerme, no te acerques a él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—6—**  
 **Nicotina**

POV Damián.

.

Percibía el aroma de la nicotina alterando sus nervios, contaminando su sistema y aunque se moría de ganas por abrir la boca y comenzar a gritar, no lo hacía porque sabía que se trataba de Jay.

Le confortaba tenerlo a su lado. Necesitaba como nunca su mano dura y sus burdos cuidados. Él no lo trataba cual niño como hacía Dick, tampoco lo creía idiota como hacía Tim.

No, él lo dejaba ir a su ritmo, hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no resultara herido. Cuando le obsequió el celular, dijo que era por si en algún momento quería hablar sobre estar muerto.

Nunca lo hacía, jamás bajaba sus barreras porque le enseñaron que hablar de sus sentimientos era sinónimo de debilidad. —¿Llorar?— era mejor si te atravesaban el corazón con un puñal. Aunque reconocía, que había noches en que sucumbió a tal necesidad.

Todd lo sabía, no terminaba la llamada hasta que él, dejaba de lloriquear o por fin se podía serenar.

Una vez le dio las gracias por estar a su lado, no hubo más que silencio al otro lado.

Esa era otra cosa que le agradaba de él. No se metía en los asuntos de nadie si no era invitado.

No había dobles intenciones, ni fachada que mantener ante él.

—¿Te molesta el humo?—preguntó su hermano y él abrió los ojos y le dijo que no. Jason sonrió y apagó su cigarro en el cenicero. Trató de acomodarse un poco mejor en el respaldo, encontrando su brazo esposado al barandal de la cama. Le sorprendió y alarmó.

—¿Qué hice? ¿¡A quién…!? —Todd se levantó de su asiento y sacó las llaves para liberarlo. Él le dijo que no. No recordaba nada pero estaba seguro de que hizo algo malo.

—No eres malo, Babybird…—le acarició los cabellos y él reconoció ese gesto de Dick. ¿Dónde estaba él? La ultima vez que lo vio, era quien velaba su sueño. ¿A caso él…? ¿Él…?—se llevó las manos al rostro y no reprimió por más tiempo las lágrimas que le estaban quemando.

Todo lo que poblaba su mente eran escenas bélicas y de matanza, no quería pertenecer a eso. No después de todo su esfuerzo, pensó que había dejado atrás todo aquello.

—Claro que lo hiciste, —consoló Jay. —el playboy de la familia se encuentra bien, está durmiendo el sueño de Adán en sus aposentos.

—Pero pasó algo. No por nada me atarías a la cama. —levantó el brazo diestro había marcas leves, señal inequívoca de que intentó liberarse.

—Qué tal si quería divertirme contigo mientras estabas dormido. Mi primera vez fue a los quince, ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—¡Catorce y no hagas esa clase de bromas degenerado! —lo empujó un poco y el bastardo rompió a carcajadas, regresó a su asiento, hasta entonces se percató de la cantidad de libros y comida chatarra dispuestos alrededor.

Llevaba unas seis u ocho horas velando su sueño.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó mirándolo como nunca había hecho con él. Tenía la sensación de que ocurrió algo importante y una vez más, fue Todd quien logró serenarlo.

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y no encontré nada divertido en la T.V

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Ya te dije que no estamos haciendo nada…—antes de que pudiera agregar algo más bajó Alfred, quería revisar sus signos vitales.

Si tenía hambre había verduras hervidas, sopa caliente y un poco de pescado perfectamente asado. No tenía apetito pero el guardián insistió en que debía reponer fuerzas. Tan pronto tocó la sopa con la punta de su lengua, volvió a pensar en un cáliz lleno de sangre, su cuerpo tembló, se dobló por la mitad y vomitó.

Siguió vomitando hasta perder el sentido, hasta que alguien lo levantó y él se arropó en su regazo, olía a nicotina y poco de pólvora.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **—7—**  
 **Estrategia.**

POV Suren Darga.

.

Entrar en la cámara de los tesoros no fue una tarea complicada, violar los protocolos de seguridad tampoco, encontrar lo que quería menos. Sus enemigos habían sido bastante descuidados desde que creyeron derrotada a su familia pero los Darga jamás se rendían.

Eran pacientes, observadores, estrategas. Ahora que el mundo estaba en apacible calma. Que el ultimo de los Al Ghul creía haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Era el momento de actuar. Tomó la máscara, sintiendo inmediatamente como su poder despertaba, las palabras que leyó en los papiros eran ciertas. Se trataba de un elemento peligroso, sumamente volátil y por tanto debía regresarlo a su dueño.

Damián Al Ghul, el portador de la sangre, el recipiente sin alma. Se decía que su madre lo creo en su laboratorio y que por toda esencia lo que animaba su cuerpo era una piedra estéril y vieja.

Era una marioneta como los gigantes de arcilla que controlaban con magia allá en el medievo. Aquellas criaturas cobraban vida al escribir sus nombres en un papiro que colocaban en su boca. Damián Al Ghul debió despertar al beber la sangre de un alma pura.

Amaia Darga, un soldado encubierto que se coló entre sus filas catorce años atrás describió los detalles de su alumbramiento en una carta que meses después de su muerte se encontró en su cuerpo.

 _"…El hijo del demonio nació muerto. Y aún así su madre limpió su cuerpo y lo arrojó a una fosa llena de agua transparente para que despertara. La criatura se hundió irremediable, nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Algunas mujeres intentaron arrojarse junto a él. No podía deshacerse así de él. Su madre se burló de sus pueriles intentos, tomó a una de ellas, la más virgen, joven y hermosa, le cortó el cuello de lado a lado y la arrojó también. Las aguas se tiñeron de rojo, el cuerpo junto al infante desapareció._

 _En el silencio que prosiguió, yo sólo podía pensar en la criatura tan diminuta, frágil y tierna, tan inocente que no pude más que tragarme mi orgullo para no desvelar mi identidad y arremeter contra ese monstruo en cuerpo de mujer._

 _Talía sonreía imponente, orgullosa y letal, las aguas de la fosa de un segundo a otro se comenzaron a transformar. El niño emergía, nadaba como toda criatura recién nacida en el agua. Su cuerpo bañado en sangre, el líquido carmesí bajaba por sus mejillas llenando su boca, la hija del Demonio rápidamente se hundió junto a él, lo tomó en brazos besando su frente y mejillas. El regordete niño reía y poco después, fue presentado a nosotros como la futura cabeza del demonio…"_

.

Las conclusiones de aquella ceremonia debieron ser, el asesinato de cada persona presente.

El cuerpo de Amaia fue encontrado una mañana de Martes en una fosa común, se tragó esa ultima nota y desde entonces, los Darga le guardan recelo y temor al pequeño bebé resurrecto.

Cuando lo conoció, cuatro años atrás no le pareció tan intimidante, por el contrario hizo lo posible para hacerle olvidar su legado. Le convenció de que su padre sólo quería utilizarlo y como un cretino le creyó.

Al Ghul perdonó su vida, le dio una nueva identidad y también hogar. Durante los primeros meses estuvo en paz pero entre más se añejaba el tiempo más fue necesario adquirir un propósito.

 _¿Quién era él sino el ultimo hijo de los Darga?_ El conquistador y asesino, el que se apoderaría del imperio y todo lo que construyeron a base de engaños y sangre sus enemigos.

Sí, ese era él.

Y por tanto ocupó su tiempo en investigar todo de aquel.

Códices, reliquias, había mucha historia enterrada en sus cámaras ocultas pero no fue eso lo que le instruyó en su plan de destrucción sino un individuo. Creyó haberlo asesinado tiempo atrás, cuando incendió la isla en la que yacían sus deformados y grotescos hermanos.

El hombre a que hacía referencia era un fiel sirviente de su enemigo jurado, ciego en apariencia a consecuencia del ácido que derritió su rostro. Respondía al nombre de Ravi y cuando lo halló sencillo resultó para él hacerse pasar por Damián.

Historias del Año de Guerra saciaron sus oídos, de la más sencilla a la mas funesta. El objeto maldito reaccionó a su joven señor desde el primer momento en que lo tocó. Su madre dijo que era un castigo. Debía llevar la máscara hasta que aprendiera cual era su lugar en el mundo pero eso Damián ya lo sabía. Él estaba aquí para gobernar. No para ser el recipiente del alma de su abuelo o la espada con la que conquistaría imperios.

No, él no iba a ser el segundo en nada, era el primero, el hijo de sangre.

La máscara reaccionó a sus aires de grandeza y también a su sed de sangre. El líquido que animaba sus vidas, tanto la del cuerpo vacío como la del espíritu atrapado en el objeto maldito.

Pasaron siete meses hasta que R'as se hartó de verlo actuar como un animal. Ordenó que lo acorralan y le arrancaran la máscara. Imaginen la sorpresa de sus soldados al notar que no había borde por el cual aferrar esa cosa.

Se fundió en su piel, la cabeza de Anubis y hasta entonces notaban que llevaban todo este tiempo sin escuchar una sola palabra que viniera de él. Siete meses sin escuchar sus reclamos, la voz del niño alguna vez amado. El líder de los asesinos acusó a su hija, la asesina negó los cargos.

No quería dañarlo, todo lo que hacía era utilizarlo. R'as al Ghul, no quería un perro, quería a su nieto, más vale que encontrara la forma de devolverlo.

—Claro que sí. —respondió la abnegada madre con sonrisa ladina y levantando un puñal en su mano.

Asesinarlo se tradujo en la destrucción de casi todo el gremio, inenarrable cantidad de asesinos cayó a sus pies, entre ellos amigos y seres queridos. La hija de Dussan, el hijo de Nyssa, devorados por las fauces de aquella bestia insaciable.

Su única oportunidad llegó con la intervención de su abuelo y su madre. R'as lo atacó de manera frontal mientras la asesina le enterraba el puñal por detrás, justo sobre el corazón o mejor fuera dicho, en el lugar vacío donde debía estar su corazón.

La bestia soltó un grito indescriptible, se retorció como un loco y luego fue posible arrebatarle el objeto maldito. Ya no había impulso, deseo, vida.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas alcanzó a mirar a su madre y preguntarle el por qué…él siempre pensó que ella lo quería.

R'as debió suponer lo mismo ya que fue él y no ella quien tomó al menor en sus brazos y lo llevó a las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro. A la mujer le ordenó deshacerse de esa maldita cosa, no quería volver a verla jamás y la asesina lloró, juró que lo haría, más en el ultimo instante, se negó.

Ravi la siguió desde las sombras hasta la cámara de los tesoros, le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Ya había hecho demasiado daño esa cosa.

—Mi hijo gobernará algún día y con esto, yo lo gobernaré a él.

.

El anciano no le dio más detalles, pretendía que con ello frenara en su intento de asesinarle. Le dijo que no. Nada sería mejor que ver a un Al Ghul, asesinar a todos los Al Ghul.

Guardó la máscara y en esta ocasión, sí lo mató. El viejo parecía haber vivido más de una vida en total aislamiento y aún así, se arrepentía de haberle fallado a su Señor.

Imbécil.

No tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo, hacía años que dejó de vivir exclusivamente en la mansión de su padre, ocupaba la Torre de los Titanes y también una fortaleza submarina que compartía con el hijo de Superman.

Acercarse a él parecía una tarea imposible pero tal vez, no era necesaria una amenaza indirecta sino una confrontación más directa.

Al Ghul no sabía que despreció sus buenas intenciones, podía aparecer como amigo y entregarle ese obsequio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—8—**  
 **Estigma.**

POV Bruce Wayne.

.

Llamó a Constantine como tenía previsto. El maestro de las artes oscuras atendió de inmediato aunque dijo no poder ir a encontrarlo, parecía en el medio de algo importante, una pelea y aunque la lógica indicaba llamar más tarde, la preocupación por su hijo lo orilló a comenzar con las preguntas apremiantes.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

—Demonios menores que intentan arrancarme la carne. ¿Buscas a Zatanna? Porque si es así, lamento informarte que ese barco ya zarpó.

—Te necesito a ti. —John se distrajo golpeando o destrozando algo, luego evocó un hechizo en una lengua desconocida y regresó a la línea.

—Me alagas amor, pero mi interés por los murciélagos se acabó hace tiempo. —su tono despreocupado y su incesante parloteo lo pusieron de malas así que abrevió.

—¡¿Qué sabes de una maldición impuesta sobre la máscara de Anubis?!

—¿Anubis?—John corría y esquivaba ataques a la vez que se defendía.

No estaba solo, identificó dos voces más llamándolo a gritos y quejándose del imposible tamaño de su ego. "Los estaban matando y él, atendiendo el teléfono" —No sé mucho a decir verdad. Carter Hall está mas versado en cosas Egipcias o podrías intentar con Destino, ya sabes por todas esas cosas del origen de Nabú

—No me interesa su origen sino la maldición que involucra a mi único hijo.

—¿¡Único qué…!? —le advirtieron que se agachara y aunado a eso escuchó el sonido de una explosión. Por tres milésimas de segundo le preocupó haber propiciado la muerte de su interlocutor. No lo hizo, John se cansó de besar el suelo y conjuro un hechizo que los salvó. Pidió a sus amigos, cinco minutos al teléfono y una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Lo siento, ya soy todo oídos amor. —resopló al otro lado de la línea y le explicó.

La mejor sugerencia de John fue sacar a Damián de Ciudad Gótica. Era como un enorme faro para la desesperanza y proliferación de energía demoníaca. Ni siquiera él se sentía cómodo ahí y dormía cada noche acechado por Demonios que aspiraban a arrancar un pedacito de su alma.

Sobre la máscara comentó que no podía hacer nada hasta que la encontrara. Si el vínculo entre el objeto y el poseído era tan fuerte que aún distanciados podía dominarlo, debía comenzar a rogar por su alma.

—Tal vez, tú podrías…—John se disculpó, ya tenía su propia misión contra reloj. El alma de su sobrina, la hija de Chas. ¿Recordaba a ese bastardo? El pobre diablo que lo seguía a todos lados. Tenía una hija preciosa y él firmó un trato con el Demonio que le arrancó el alma a fin de que se la regresara.

Antes de colgar, John acotó algo más. Un comentario de los suyos, totalmente oscuro y mal intencionado. Su sobrina tenía un alma pura, no había cometido pecado alguno pero su hijo. Hasta donde entendía, estaba corrupto y los demonios no se alimentan de eso.

Les gusta la pureza, la bondad, cuando poseen a personas perversas lo hacen porque pretenden amedrentar a alguien más pero en su familia, lo que menos abundaba era la inocencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?—resopló molesto, sintiendo sus músculos tensos porque era cierto.

Todos tenían heridas, pecados, sombras que arrastraban a sus pies. Ciudad Gótica, no sacó lo mejor de ellos sino lo peor. Como advirtiera el padre de Alfred Pennyworth, todo el que entraba en esa Ciudad se contaminaba y moría.

—Es solo una historia pero esto es lo que sé. —John encendió un cigarro y le dio una profunda calada antes de continuar. —La hija del Demonio concibió un niño de carne y hueso con su más grande amor. Lo despojó de su alma al separarlo de su cuerpo y lo metió en un vientre artificial para que continuara creciendo. Cuando finalmente nació el pequeñito estaba muerto, sus mejillas no se sonrojaron, de sus labios no emanó ningún llanto. No obstante la asesina lo limpió y sumergió en el interior de su baño. La criatura se hundió, todo el mundo se horrorizó. En el gran día la acompañaron cortesanas y nodrizas y dispuestas a dar su leche para el niño que en un suspiro desapareció. La indignación se hizo presente y un alma lozana lo pagó. Su cuello fue cortado de lado a lado y su cuerpo arrojado junto al niño amado. Segundos después las aguas reverberaron, el pequeño emergió, nadando y sonriendo, la amorosa madre lo acunó y presentó a todos como la futura cabeza del demonio.

—¡No estamos hablando del mismo niño!

—Más te vale porque sin alma, lo que pretende es su carne. El cuerpo de tu hijo para atravesar al plano terreno. Antes dijiste que resultó casi imposible despegar a uno del otro.

—Sí…

—Pues mi teoría es que está vacío y tu misión es encontrar esa máscara. Llámame cuando la tengas, amor. La destruiré o enviaré a una dimensión dónde no pueda acercarse al menor.

—De acuerdo.

—Y llévalo a un lugar seguro, la ciudad de la esperanza, si es que existe en alguna parte esa patraña.

.

Llevó a Damián a la granja de Clark Kent, aún era suya aunque la cuidaban sus vecinos desde que se mudaron a Metrópolis. Jon estaba encantado de tener un pretexto para volver, su hijo ya había bajado tres tallas y estaba tan pálido que apenas si lo reconoció.

Sus pérdidas de memoria eran cada vez más frecuentes pero los episodios violentos se controlaban cuando intervenía Jay. Ambos charlaban en su lengua natal, cosas sobre la vida y la muerte.

Damián dijo sentirse atrapado en una caja, como si regresara a la tumba y Jason confesó sentirlo por igual en las noches sin luna, idénticas a la del día en que murió.

Su hijo no recordaba el color del cielo en aquel día funesto, pero tenía presente el calor de la pelea y de las flamas. Las flechas que arrojaron contra él estaban incendiadas, las puntas lo atravesaban y quemaban.

Jason habló de sus huesos quebrados uno por uno, las heridas abiertas una sobre otra, el dolor más allá de la rendición, la cruel esperanza y la espera por alguien que jamás llegó.

—Si llegó…—interrumpió Dick su conversación. —Bruce estuvo ahí para los dos, sólo que ninguno lo observó. En tu caso, Little D el más cercano era yo. —Damián asintió, dijo recordar su perfume y calor. Jason no recordaba nada, sólo el olor de la pólvora y la sangre.

—¿Te duele mucho?—preguntó Damián señalando la herida en el cuello de su hermano.

—Claro que no, —aseguró Richard. —Es solo un pellizco.

—¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Me odias?

—Jamás lograría odiarte. —Dick acarició sus cabellos en ese gesto paterno que Damián decía despreciar pero que en el fondo adoraba.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada.

Damián no recordaba nada de sus pérdidas de identidad. La lucha encarnizada contra sus ataduras, los gritos demenciales que escapaban a sus cuerdas vocales. En las ultimas dos ocasiones sus encías sangraron y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre.

Timothy no había regresado de la fortaleza de R'as pero envió un reporte confirmando la existencia de la máscara. El vínculo entre esa cosa y su hijo se activaba con la carne y la sangre. Mientras viviera a base de semillas y plantas estaría bien. Entre tanto, se comprometió a usar sus recursos para intentar encontrar la máscara en ese lado del mundo.

Ellos podían repartirse otros países y continentes.

Estaban en eso.

.

Desde que lo dejó en la Granja Kent, Clark decía que no había tenido ningún episodio, le explicaron la situación a Jon pues al verlo tan enfermo insistió en conocer la razón.

Sabía que era peligroso por la familia de la que venía pero no le tenía miedo. Si se volvía loco era la mejor opción para cuidarlo ya que si intentaba morderlo se rompería los dientes. Su piel era mucho más gruesa, poseía sobrada fuerza y si nada de eso funcionaba podía mandarlo a dormir con un puñetazo bien acomodado.

Clark y él estuvieron de acuerdo, aún así dejó a Jason a su cuidado.

Se disculpó con él por todo lo pasado y le agradeció que cuidara de su vástago. Todo lo que le dijo aquel fue que si quería limar asperezas, encontrara la jodida máscara y la quemara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—9—**  
 **Estúpido.**

POV Jon Kent.

.

En los días que llevaba en su casa Damián y él habían jugado y hecho de todo, desde las actividades diarias de la granja hasta terminar tres veces sus videojuegos. El cerebrito le ayudaba con sus deberes escolares y ya había recuperado el color moreno de su piel y peso.

Para no despertar sospechas, él viajaba a toda velocidad diariamente para tomar sus clases, Damián tenía un permiso, no sólo para la escuela sino para todo lo demás. Los Jóvenes Titanes creían que estaba en alguna misión con Batman así que eso lo hacía sentir especial, como si fuera el único en quien podía confiar.

De sus pesadillas, no entendía gran cosa. El hijo de Batman compartía la habitación de huéspedes con Jason Todd y los escuchaba murmurar por horas en un idioma que no comprendía. Tampoco lo había visto tratar de morder a nadie aunque su dieta se parecía a la de los conejos.

Él no podría con eso, necesitaba proteínas en exceso y sus padres eran extremadamente cuidadosos con ello. Como si aquel fuera alérgico a la carne y su vida dependiera de eso. Louis ni siquiera movía su comida con la misma cuchara con que preparaba la de él, esto por si el sabor de la carne le llegaba a sorprender.

No entendía sus motivos pero hubo una tarde en que sus vecinos prepararon carne asada y tanto Kripto como Damián gruñeron y salivaron con hambre apostados en la ventana.

Lo distrajeron. Actividades de campo aunadas a dos litros de helado y entrenamiento riguroso hasta que le dolieron los huesos.

Podría decirse que fue lo más extraño que sucedió con él.

Ni siquiera peleaban por el mando inalámbrico de la consola de videojuegos o el canal preferido de la televisión. Cuando Damián se fastidiaba de todos se encerraba en el granero y comenzaba a dibujar. Obras oscuras y siniestras que honestamente le daban miedo, todas describían una inmensa sombra negra, no era un murciélago, sino un perro.

Como un Dóberman de ojos rojos y figura humanoide. Las vio solo una vez pues lo que solía hacer Damián era quemar la evidencia del delito. Le preguntó el por qué y dijo no querer preocupar de más a Jay.

Sus pesadillas seguían siendo las mismas pero las controlaba. No había perdido el sentido o la memoria. Tener cerca a su hermano le ayudaba demasiado aunque aún no discernía si se trataba de su conexión como resurrectos o algo más intenso.

—¿Intenso como qué?

—No lo sé, Kent.

No indagó más al respecto convencido de que Damián estaría bien. Hasta sus amigos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a él, lo invitaban a los partidos de futbol y béisbol. Jason no participaba en eso, pero sí ayudaba a su padre con la reparación de sus camiones y excavadoras.

Esas cosas eran tan viejas como sus ancestros y honestamente no tenía idea de cómo hacerlas funcionar.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, algo que no había cambiado en su amigo, era la predilección por la vida nocturna. Ambos Wayne despertaban a eso del medio día, pero hoy era sábado y había alguien llamando a la puerta.

Abrió presuroso encontrando a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, era como de su edad. Dijo ser amigo de Damián. Su padre lo envió con un paquete para él. Tenía algo de prisa, así que no sabía si lo podía dejar con él.

Le dijo que sí y tomó la caja en sus manos, la dejó en un banco de la cocina y procedió a prepararse algo de cereal con fruta. Sus padres estaban fuera así que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando la T.V cuando escuchó el barullo en la parte de arriba.

Jason tomaría un baño, Damián hurgaría en el refrigerador.

—Mamá dejó tu desayuno en la mesa, la nota dice que sólo lo metas al microondas por quince segundos.

—Sé usar un condenado microondas, Kent.

—Buenos días para ti también, Sunshine. Por cierto, vino un muchacho a dejarte un paquete. Dijo que tu padre lo envió.

—¿Mi padre? —se encogió de hombros y señaló la caja en el banco de la cocina, tan pronto como Damián la abrió algo sucedió.

Una explosión de energía un grito que lo llevó a levantarse de su asiento y tratar de ayudarlo.

La máscara se apoderaba de su amigo, Jason bajó de inmediato cubierto únicamente con la toalla de baño, las armas de fuego en sus manos, él se preguntó por dos centésimas de segundo si las había metido con él a la regadera.

Damián ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo se retorcía en imposibles formas, tratando de resistir la posesión de esa cosa, pero no lo logró. Cuando encajó en sus formas, su cuerpo aumentó de estatura y proporción.

El que tenía ante él era un guerrero totalmente nuevo, un Dios arrancado del antiguo Egipto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **—10—**  
 **Posesión.**

POV Talía Al Ghul.

.

Sintió la energía reaccionando en la gema que pendía de su pecho. Por los últimos dos meses, su padre, amado y ella habían dedicado sus esfuerzos a encontrar la maldita máscara.

La bóveda de las reliquias estaba tan escondida y era tan antigua que no tenía ninguna clase de vigilancia ahí. Cámaras de video, soldados, nada. Jamás creyó que alguien que no fuera un Al Ghul conociera su ubicación y los misterios que ahí guardaban, de entre todas las cosas que recolectó durante el Año de Sangre, la máscara de Anubis era la más importante.

No tenía sospechosos y dada la conexión que creó con su hijo estaba por convencerse de que la máscara escapó por si misma. Como el casco de Nabú que tenía la habilidad de aparecer delante de su portador. Eran hechizos muy antiguos, magia poderosa de la que honesta y sinceramente no sabía nada.

R'as había ido a buscarla al cabo de unas horas para enfrentarla y castigarla. El verdadero insulto no era ese, sino que fue su consorte. El tercer hijo de su adorado quien la derrotó en combate y ordenó a sus hombres que la apresaran.

Fue arrastrada por el suelo, despojada de las prendas que hablaban de su posición dentro del gremio y depositada en una celda tan sucia y estrecha que hubiera preferido que aquel le atravesara el corazón con la espada que le arrebató.

Timothy Drake dijo que asesinarla sería más bien un acto de compasión, lo que merecía era sufrir y meditar por la crueldad de sus actos.

Lo amenazó con palabras hirientes hasta sentir su garganta seca, aún a sabiendas de que como esposo de su padre, no podría tocarle ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

No importaba, pues la gema que controlaba a Anubis entre sus pechos se quedó. Ahora que reaccionaba, significaba que su hijo y la bestia volvían a ser uno y que ella tenía la oportunidad de utilizarlo a su favor.

Comenzó a reír como una histérica o una loca. Los guardias ordenaron que se callara, ya no era una princesa, ni siquiera una ramera, la despojaron de todo honor, así que lo mejor sería que aceptara en silencio su condición.

Los mataría, con la bestia bajo su control lo haría.

—Encuéntrame. Asesina a todo el que te impida acercarte a mi. —susurró a la gema y una vez más brilló. En el reflejo de su faz alcanzó a ver la imagen de su hijo transformado en hombre, el cuerpo alto y atlético, las ropas hechas jirones pues al llevarse a cabo la transformación dejaron de encajar en su piel.

Gritaba de hambre, sed e impaciencia. La Bestia con todas sus fuerzas lo hacía y ella sonrió a la espera totalmente atenta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—11—**  
 **Pelea.**

POV Jason Todd.

.

No daba crédito a lo que contemplaba, el mocoso de Batman, su irreverente hermano, el muchacho que llevaba los últimos meses cuidando estaba perfectamente bien. Había progresado, recuperó el apetito, el color de sus mejillas. —Jodido infierno— hasta charlaban durante horas sobre estar muertos. La sensación de desasosiego, el vacío en sus cuerpos.

Damián solía decir que tenía miedo de que hubiera un hueco en su corazón. ¿No hablaron de eso cuando estuvo muerto? No había corazón latiendo en su pecho sino una gema que su madre utilizó para darle vida a su cuerpo.

No es cierto. —mintió— Logró convencerlo de que la gema, no era lo que animaba su cuerpo, que el corazón latía en su pecho y que además de eso debía poseer el alma más transparente y noble. En realidad, no sabía por qué enfatizó esto último pero así es como lo sintió.

De haberlos visto, Bruce y Dick se habrían puesto a pegar de gritos y es que él, olvidaba la bolsa de dormir y se acurrucaba en la cama junto al menor. Palabra totalmente inadecuada porque Damián, ya era un jovencito que comenzaba a madurar.

¿Por cuantos años era mayor que él? Falleció cuando tenía dieciséis, regresó a la vida poco tiempo después. De eso ya habían pasado cuatro años más, los mismos que tenía de conocerlo y a su manera protegerlo.

El cuerpo que observaba ahora, no era el de su hermano. Era una versión adulta de él, la piel igualmente morena, los músculos que obviamente se habían definido y reafirmado en su piel, el rostro. —Oh, lo que hubiera dado él por contemplar su rostro— estaba transformado, poseído y deformado por la maldita máscara de Anubis.

Jon Kent se quedó temblando de cabeza a pies un par de metros por delante de Damián. Él estaba en la retaguardia en igualdad de condición con los brazos extendidos y las armas de fuego listas para arremeter de lleno. Cuando la bestia bramó, Jon voló y detrás de él se quedó. Sus ojos lloraban, inmediatamente se disculpó. —¡Él no sabía!— ese chico dijo que era un paquete de su padre y por tanto pensó, creyó, él nunca se imaginó…

—No importa. —lo consoló, rogando porque la maldita toalla se quedara bien puesta en su cintura. ¿A caso no se lo prometió? ¿Qué si dejaba de ser él mismo terminaría con su vida? Una bala bien puesta en el medio de los ojos y todo acabaría. No más maldición, no más masacre, no más perro de R'as al Ghul.

Y sin embargo, no pudo.

La criatura de ojos rojos, similar a los esbozos que dibujaba en secreto Damián los contempló por un rato y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, desapareció. Salió de la casa destrozando la puerta y comenzando a correr. Jon se ofreció a detenerlo, él tuvo que maldecir en lo que iba escaleras arriba, llamaba a todo el maldito mundo y buscaba su ropa interior.

Hubo una pelea que acabó con los campos de cultivo alrededor de la granja y que afortunadamente, trajo más rápido a Superman. Jon no podía contra él, los dedos de Anubis —pues se negaba a llamarlo D— terminaban en garras, además de que usaba sus colmillos como afiladas dagas. Logró lastimarlo, rasgar sus ropas además de carne. No probó su sangre pero aún así era imparable.

Una sábana blanca proveniente del día de lavado de Louis se quedó enredada en las caderas de la criatura confiriéndole un aspecto propio de su época. Clark intentó dominarlo usando su visión de fuego.

Grave error.

Anubis ladró al cielo y con más fuerzas arremetió. El hombre de acero le ordenó proteger a su hijo. —¡Sí, por supuesto!— acababa de demostrar ser la mejor niñera del mundo. La criatura siguió danzando de manera furiosa intentando matarlo, Clark trataba de escapar a sus mandíbulas pero era mucho más ágil y veloz.

—¡No es más rápido, tú eres lento! —acotó una profunda voz y entonces vio al Murciélago descender de su avión, seguido de Nightwing. —suspiró— seguro que el gran B tenía un plan de contención.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Superman.

—Eres vulnerable a la magia y esa cosa, sea lo que sea, está maldita por hechicería antigua.

Bombas de humo, dardos tranquilizantes para derribar a un tiranosaurio y la Bestia seguía atacando y gritando. No eran alaridos únicamente, él reconoció de entre todo eso un idioma. —¿Persa, arameo? No, estaba hablando en egipcio antiguo. ¿R'as no les enseñaba eso a sus asesinos? ¿No fue parte de lo que le instruyó?—

Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Al primer año de su resurrección también fue un fiel y servicial perro. Aprendió de sus costumbres, secretos y misterios. La criatura, en realidad sufría. Era su hermano el que rogaba y el demonio quien peleaba.

Llamó a Drake por el comunicador en su oído y también a Dick, al Playboy le pidió que cuidara de Johny boy, a su reemplazo le exigió toda la información que tuviera del caso.

—Está poseído. ¡No importa cómo, Tim! Sólo pregúntale a esa momia, qué hago para recuperarlo. —Drake resopló furioso al otro lado de la línea. Claro, a nadie le gusta que llames a su novio "Mumm Ra" pero tenía como setecientos años, eso es lo que era.

R'as al Ghul dijo que sólo existían dos maneras. Asesinarlo o estar dispuesto a ofrecer tu cuerpo a cambio.

—Esa ultima opción, sólo se la sugiero al Detective.

—¿Por qué?—demandó saber sintiendo la sangre hervir al interior de sus venas. Anubis ya había derribado a su padre y abierto su carne, lamía sus colmillos impregnados de sangre y Superman trataba de apartarlo de su lado.

—Según las inscripciones que encontré en la habitación de mi hija, debe ser un intercambio completo, tiene que ver con la devoción, el amor. No sólo un sacrificio por un bien mayor. —terminó la llamada sin dar las gracias. Jon ya lloraba a moco tendido aferrado a las formas de Nightwing.

La magia también lo afectaba, disminuía sus fuerzas y hacía que la sangre en las heridas abiertas no parara. Anubis estaba ahora encima de Clark, Bats se quedó inconsciente y él tenía la idea en su mente.

Amor.

¿El de un padre a su hijo? ¿El de un hermano a otro? ¿El existente entre amigos? ¿O entre maestro y pupilo? Cual era el más fuerte, significativo o puro. ¿Cuál convencería a un Demonio de tomarlo a cambio?

No lo sabía, pero lo intentó.

—¡Ya fue suficiente, Haffid! —se colocó por delante todo lo alto y nada imponente que es. Las armas las dejó en el piso, el casco de Red Hood también. La criatura salivaba. —Oh, Dios mío— ¿De quién era esa sangre? ¿Clark o Bruce? ¿Estaban vivos o malditamente muertos? ¿Damián se repondría de esto?

Anubis se acercó a su cuerpo y gran parte de su temple desapareció. Nightwing quería ayudarlo pero Jon no pretendía soltarlo. Él le dijo a Prettywing que estaría bien. Se plantó firme sobre sus pies, ignorando el hedor a carne muerta y sangre fresca que emanaba de la bestia.

Era Damián, su Damián.

El mismo que conoció cuatro años atrás, del que supo mucho antes pero qué por imbécil decidió ignorar.

No le importó si Talía lo arrancó de su cuerpo y depositó en un vientre artificial para manipularlo y convertirlo en guerrero. Ignoró su presencia mientras se entrenaba en la misma fortaleza y por el rabillo del ojo veía su figura esbelta levantar armas a una edad en que los chicos deben jugar con sonajas. No le interesó en lo más mínimo si salía lastimado, si estaba preparado, si quería ese destino o aspiraba a seguir otro camino.

Esta era su oportunidad de redimirse.

De pedir perdón al niño querido.

.

Anubis respiraba ahora justo por delante de él. Si era el cuerpo de la envergadura que algún día adquiriría Damián, claro estaba que sería más alto y fornido que él. Quiso tocar su piel, saber si sería suave, conocer la temperatura real, ignorar la parte en que lo vio a plenitud en su total desnudez.

—Cambia conmigo. —sugirió en la lengua antigua, mirando la infinidad de la nada en aquellos ojos rojos. Un grito de dolor escapó a sus labios sangrientos, algo que lastimó sus oídos y puso en alerta sus instintos.

Reconoció la voz de Damián en el fondo de todo eso. —¡No quería! ¡No debía! ¡Es él quién estaba maldito! ¡Si cambiaban, nunca se lo perdonaría!—

Satisfacción.

Por un momento, sintió la presencia demoníaca relamiéndose de gozo. Su tributo era aceptado.

 ** _"_ _El amor de los que aún no saben lo mucho que se quieren y aún así están dispuestos a sacrificarse"_**

Alguien gritó de pronto. Un sonido demencial que rápidamente lo enloqueció. Era él, su garganta ardía y se desgarraba, su carne parecía ser arrancada y fusionada. Luego escuchó otra voz, fémina y poderosa.

—¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

El dolor que lo consumía desapareció, el fuego que lo quemaba se apagó. Se levantó de súbito a tiempo justo para ver cómo la bestia —que no era él— era arrastrada por el interior de un portal.

Raven, la gloriosa e inmortal hechicera usaba sus dones para arremeter contra Anubis. Sus ojos violeta dejaron de ser solo dos, su figura de mostrar la apariencia humana. El portal se cerró y con ella toda oscuridad, maleficio y magia acabó. Le tomó un par de minutos a la hija de Trigon recuperar la sensual anatomía que bien conocían para dirigirse a quien fuera.

—Intenté transportarlo a alguna dimensión donde no hiciera daño pero se liberó.

—¿Qué?—gritó Batman. Raven aclaró que era muy fuerte. Un demonio primigenio, casi tan antiguo y poderoso como su padre.

—¡¿Y dónde está ahora?! No es que me moleste pero ¿Quién te llamó?—Nightwing estaba al borde de un paroxismo, lo mismo que Jonathan Kent, pero al menos él encontró su voz para explicar que en su preocupación y desesperación la buscó.

—Pude sentir la presencia de Damián en el interior de esa cosa. —continuó la Demonia mirándolo a él. —Estaba aterrorizado, paralizado de temor ante la idea de que fueras tú quien portara la máscara. No quiere tener que luchar contra ti o llegar a matarte. A ninguno de nosotros, de hecho. —giró en redondo y los miró a todos, centrando sus ojos ahora en el Murciélago. —Por el contrario, parece encontrar sosiego en la idea de que su madre termine el trabajo.

Si quieren apostar por dónde está, probaría en la fortaleza de Talía al Ghul.

—¡NO! ¡Maldición, no! —Bruce golpeó el piso con el puño cerrado, Raven despareció por su propio portal, tras aclarar que las emociones de todos la estaban devastando.

Damián de verdad los quería, no pretendió lastimarlos. Luchó con todo lo que tenía para que las heridas que les abrió no fueran mortales, pero dudaba que le quedaran energías para volver a intentarlo. A él, le susurró en el interior de su mente, que fuera lo que fuera Damián sentía lo mismo.

—¡Su puta madre!

Una "casi posesión demoníaca" no lo derribó pero la idea de que el pequeño Demonio y él tuvieran un "bromance" sí lo acabó.

Se desmayó.

.

.

.

 **—12—**  
 **Penitencia.**

POV Damián Wayne

.

Había sentido su energía maligna llamándolo con insistencia. Primero en la mansión de su padre, después en la granja de los Kent.

Ahí, en la mitad de la nada, en el seno de una familia que de verdad se amaba el llamado era menos poderoso, podía ignorarlo casi todo el día y más si se concentraba en Jonathan y Jay.

Su compañero de juegos y de lucha contra el crimen tenía una sonrisa amplia y agradable, un carácter sencillo que a veces le molestaba, pero la más de las veces admiraba y envidiaba. Le gustaría haber sido como él. Un hijo querido, que no es escondido sino que al contrario, es recompensado y motivado.

Jugaron de todo, le ayudó a sus deberes, reprimió las ganas de vomitar cuando compartían la comida, pues lo suyo eran verduras y lo de todos los Kent y Jay, carnes rojas y entre más sangrantes mejor.

Cuando no podía más consigo mismo y los tormentos de su mente se encerraba en el granero con los auriculares puestos. La libreta de dibujo sobre sus piernas, el carboncillo entre sus dedos. Usualmente, la musa creadora e inspiradora de sus bocetos era Dick, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. No que le gustara en secreto, bueno sí, pero no para un futuro o cercano revolcón.

Quería a su hermano como el padre, amigo y mentor que Bruce no podía ni llegaría a ser así que no tenía problemas con esbozarlo una y otra vez. También quería ser como él. El hijo pródigo, el sincera y verdaderamente amado. Su padre podría darle todos los tesoros y la corona a él, pero el corazón, el conocimiento y la paciencia se los había obsequiado y hace mucho a Dick.

Regresando a lo que decía, se encontró varios días deformando la apariencia de su hermano en la de esa Bestia que lo estaba llamando. Cuerpo negro, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, hocico largo, colmillos afilados.

Sabía que estaba cerca, cada vez lo sentía más cerca pero omitió advertirle a Jay.

¿Cuál sería el protocolo? Cancelar las charlas nocturnas, los abrazos. Su hermano nunca se había propasado pero dormir con él, era diferente a las ocasiones en que compartió la cama con Dick.

Se sentía seguro a su lado, las pesadillas con Jason Todd se acabaron. Así que mintió y se escondió como siempre lo hacía. Negó sus emociones, las pequeñas pasiones, el rubor de sus mejillas, el sudor de su cuerpo, los latidos del corazón aumentando.

Lo arriesgaría todo por él, por más noches y días junto a él.

Y así fue que pasó.

Cuando Jason Todd anunció que tomaría un baño su mente adolescente rabiosa y precoz —como una vez Dick señaló— se fue al país de nunca jamás e intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa cuando Jon le dijo que había un paquete.

Su padre no solía enviar nada pero Pennyworth, sí. Pensó que serían galletas, rogó porque lo fueran. —estupidez de adolescente número tres y la pagó con creces pues tan pronto tocó la caja supo que era la máscara—.

Su voluntad, su entrenamiento, sus más escondidos y retorcidos deseos no sirvieron de nada porque desde niño supo que estaba marcado.

.

.

.

Durante el Año de Sangre recuperó una espada, tuvo que profanar un templo para lograrlo pero al hacerlo se topó con un ser especial. El guardián de la espada advirtió que si la tocaba vería el destino fatal de su alma.

No le creyó y la tomó.

Perdición, maldición y guerra. Eso es lo que vio. Su cuerpo aún de niño pero la sombra bajo sus pies era inmensamente grande por todas las vidas que aún no tomaba, pero que tarde o temprano tomaría.

Su camino era el de la sangre, su condena la del arrepentimiento. No habría lugar de reposo para él, ni en el purgatorio o en el infierno. Jamás merecería el perdón ni encontraría la paz.

Así que estaba bien, si una vez más se convertía en animal.

Su madre lo apuñalaría, todo terminaría.

La Bestia rió, aún dominando su cuerpo rió. Dijo que sí, se terminaría cuando no quedara ser vivo poblando el planeta, comenzaría con los que tenía más cerca.

.

.

.

En ese momento él resistió.

Pelearon.

La máscara por masacrarlos, él porque resultaran lo menos dañados, creyó que todo iba bien y luego Jason tuvo que aparecer.

Todo lo que sentía, lo que negaba y aún no decía, la máscara lo supo y aceptó el intercambio. Jamás sintió tanto miedo, dolor y arrepentimiento. Se aferró al recuerdo de su abuelo, al juramento de ser por siempre su mas fiel perro.

Algo de eso debió funcionar, pues Raven apareció de pronto y preguntó si era esa su final decisión. Le dijo que sí. Quien debía pagar, entregarse y morir, era él.

No Jay.

Raven sonrió, en un rincón de su mente la vio. Parecía enternecida de que tuviera sentimientos por alguien que no fuera él mismo, dijo que lo enviaría a una dimensión donde no dañara a nadie, un rincón del inframundo. A él le daba lo mismo, pero la bestia escapó.

Había más magia entre ellos un lazo carmesí, una gema que pendía del pecho de una hechicera, su madre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **—13—**  
 **Paladín**

POV Damián Wayne.

.

Reconoció el olor de su sangre, algo perturbador aún tratándose de él. La fragancia de su madre no era la usual entre óxido y sal. Sino que olía a algo pútrido y fétido, la contempló de cabeza a pies con estos nuevos ojos que no eran los de él. La Bestia que le doblaba en tamaño identificó a la mujer que tantos años atrás "lo despertó" le observaba con el hambre de los proscritos, despojados de todo nombre y honor, deseosos de venganza más allá de la palabra.

Gruñó.

Algo similar a un grito escapó a sus fauces de animal, la sangre en su hocico era la de su padre mayormente, recordaba haberle mordido en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón pero no pudo llegar al órgano vital porque Clark Kent los separó. Al hijo de Kriptón le atacó en el cuello, usando los mismos colmillos que destilaban sangre, el sabor de su padre era como ambrosía. La Bestia adoraba a los justos, atormentados y correctos. La sangre del otro sabía jugo de arándanos, era menos espesa, ligera, le hizo sentir retortijones ante la perspectiva de lamerse las garras con que hirió a Jon, su joven amigo de batallas, el pobre diablo que temblaba de horror al ver en lo que se convirtió y aún así, hacía lo posible para mantenerlo bajo control.

¿Dónde estaría ahora de no ser por la intervención de sus padres? Cuando lo desgarró, desfigurando la honorable "S" en su pecho, sólo pensó en derribarlo, colocarse sobre él y jugar con su cuerpo como un perro con su hueso.

La hechicera cuya gema de Anubis resplandecía en el pecho, levantó el rostro y demandó que la liberara. Estaba enjaulada, eso se notaba a simple vista pero la Bestia (en comunión con él debido a los sentimientos encontrados que despertaba Talía en su interior, aguardaba) Quería destrozarla, no solo herirla sino reducirla a la más ínfima sustancia.

"Tú debiste protegerme"

"Tú debiste consolarme"

"Tú debiste amarme"

Pero sólo me utilizaste.

El grito que escapaba a su garganta aumentó de poderío atrayendo a todos en la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul, innombrable cantidad de sombras se apostó a sus costados. Asesinos, fieles a su sangre. Los más longevos lograron reconocerlo, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, sus voces de horror, sus cuerpos temblaron presas del terror. Lo llamaron "hijo del demonio" su abuelo y Tim, se encontraban por ahí también.

"Corre" pensó en una primera instancia dirigiendo sus orbes malignos al tercer Robin. Lo odiaba, el sentimiento era mutuo pero justo ahora, no era más dueño de su cuerpo.

No podría controlarse, no podría reprimir el impulso de romper su cuerpo y bañarse en su sangre. La energía que despedía, la impasividad que sentía debieron llegar a él, ya que sin quererlo se replegó hacia atrás. Ni siquiera llevaba las ropas de héroe, la armadura de kevlar que impediría lo rebanara con sus garras como una hogaza de pan.

Sus ropas eran sencillas, una bata de dormir fina y elegante. Lo hacía ver como la puta de Babilonia cuando en realidad era el "Consorte de R'as al Ghul" —¿Por qué no lo dedujo antes?— ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que ese bastardo se quedaría tan tranquilo luego de que él le arrebatara al padre que acababa de adoptarle y el traje de Robin que representaba lo que para él era más importante? —¿Por qué le sorprendía que su venganza fuera tan sutil y directa?—

"Tú me quitaste mi hogar, mis méritos, al hombre que quiso protegerme y amarme"

"Yo te quito exactamente lo mismo"

Aulló de nuevo sintiendo como la Bestia se liberaba de todo control. La gema lo obligaba a obedecer a su madre pero sus emociones, su corazón tan malditamente humano, lo orillaba a destrozarlos a todos como sucedió hace tantos años.

Lo atacaron. Flechas, fuego, espadas. Recordó la escena de su patética muerte a manos de "Hereje" y se preguntó el por qué. —¿Por qué siempre era condenado y otros recompensados?— ¿Por qué sus manos no podían desprenderse del hedor de la sangre?

Su abuelo ordenó a Tim que se largara y encerrara en el lugar más protegido de la Fortaleza, el tercer Robin se atrevió a renegar, no quería dejarlo atrás. Algo en sus miradas y su comportamiento le hizo pensar que tal vez, sí se amaban. Hubo un beso de confirmación que removió sus entrañas y le llevó a perder el control. Arremetió contra los saldados a diestra y siniestra mientras su madre seguía gritando que la liberara. Esa necesidad era imperativa, pero no lo hacía porque de tenerla a mano, la mataría.

Una parte de él, la más ínfima y consciente, sabía que si mataba a Talía todo terminaría. Era su madre, su maldita y condenada madre. No podía aniquilarla por más que lo deseara. La Bestia estaba en contra de eso y lucharon en algún rincón de su mente. Resistieron el impulso de cernirse sobre ella como el león a la oveja acribillando a toda la guardia, el ejército de R'as al Ghul.

Al final, sólo quedaban de pie su hermano, su abuelo y su madre. Las opciones eran nimias, las tres personas que más odiaba. "El padre, la hija y el jodido bastardo" se quedó donde estaba, haciendo una pausa dramática para relamer sus garras, lo ataron al piso con cuerdas y cadenas, los súbditos de su abuelo no eran tan inútiles como se pensara, limitaron su movilidad, le abrieron heridas como a un Toro de lidia.

Sangraba profusamente por todos lados, podía sentir cómo se drenaba pero la magia, la energía sobrenatural de lo que fuera que se posesionó de la máscara lo mantenía íntegro.

Anubis quería un cuerpo, más específicamente, su cuerpo. Cuando matara a Talía, la estúpida mujer que seguía creyendo que lo tenía bajo su dominio, todo "comenzaría"

Sería terreno y su alma, la del niño prolijo pagaría por todas las vidas, todos los hurtos, toda la maldad que desde la primera sangre, se vio obligado a cometer. No era justo, pero era así como estaba escrito.

—¡Libérame bestia! ¡Y acaba con ellos de una buena vez!

—¡NO…! —gritó él en su fuero interno— La Bestia reía y sus fuerzas rápidamente disminuían.

Las prendas y los cuerpos de todos estaban bañados en sangre, Timothy fue cubierto por la armadura de su abuelo, R'as lo obligó a usarla, él podía servirse de las armaduras de los que estaban muertos.

Anubis se liberó de las cadenas y cuerdas, avanzando con parsimonia hacia la mujer, era consciente de la sangre que goteaba de colmillos y garras, las telas que cubrieran su sexo fueron desgarradas casi en su totalidad y del color blanco original no quedaba ni el recuerdo.

Timothy levantó la voz, anunciando a su abuelo algo que bien sabía. "Sufría" ese hijo de puta reconocía sus lamentos por debajo de los alaridos de la bestia, como hiciera Jay y eso sólo hablaba de lo cercanos que eran a él.

Sabían de su duelo interno, de su debilidad y temor. Sabían que si la mataba todo para Damián Wayne acabaría pero defenderla podría traducirse en suicidio.

Su abuelo comentó que años atrás, la única que pudo derribarlo fue su madre, no con habilidad o arte marcial sino apelando al corazón del niño amado.

Amor.

Pensó en Jay y agradeció que estuviera a kilómetros de ahí. El hierro de los barrotes cedió a la presión de sus manos, su madre levantó la gema que destello como estrella, ordenó que se hiciera a un lado y la dejara pasar.

La Bestia no obedeció.

De un zarpazo la derribó y él gritó, gritó como nunca antes había gritado porque no quería matarla. La odiaba, despreciaba y detestaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no quería acabarla. Las fauces de Anubis buscaban morder su cuello, consiguió algo de autocontrol y en lugar de dañarla a ella que ya estaba inconsciente, herida y rendida a sus pies se mordió a él.

En el antebrazo izquierdo, lo llenó de su carne y su sangre, tenía un delicioso sabor. El dolor por su puesto lo derribó y la pelea interna entre él y la Bestia se repitió.

Estaba exhausto, así que dirigió sus ojos y súplicas a Drake.

R'as no alcanzaría a matarlo. Su abuelo podría ser la Cabeza del Demonio pero jamás lo había lastimado. Los entrenamientos, la humillación, la utilización y la vejación. Todas, fueron ideas de su madre, el viejo que lo observaba como si no creyera lo que sucedía ante él, estaba orgulloso de quién era él.

Respetaba sus decisiones, de la más sensata a la más descabellada, tan era así, que le permitió vivir con su padre, negar su nombre y su sangre. Creía tener el trabajo hecho, pues el juramento a ser su fiel perro hace años que lo había dicho.

—No podré hacerlo…—comentó Drake, pero aún así levantó su espada y la dirigió hacia él.

"Córtame la cabeza" "No hay otra forma de desprender la máscara"

Drake entendió, la luz del conocimiento brillo en sus ojos y en la palidez de su rostro se reveló el horror. Sus ojos lloraron, R'as colocó una mano sobre su hombro diciendo que lo harían juntos.

Las espadas que empuñaban eran gemelas, otro símbolo de su unión y si no estuviera tan ocupado tratando de arrancarse el brazo, se habría vomitado. Cerró los ojos en lo que aquellos se apostaban a cada lado suyo preparando la estocada.

Su sangre mezclada con el sabor de la de su madre, los gritos de la Bestia advirtiendo que ni con eso podría frenarle.

"Regresaría" "Más fuerte que nunca volvería"

"Tal vez, pero no acabarás con mi familia"

"Tu alma arderá, en el infierno por siempre se condenará"

"Ya estuve ahí, sé muy bien lo que me pasará"

No se arrepentía de nada, salvo de no verlos una ultima vez. Su padre, su hermano y el hombre que amaba.

Jay…

.

.

.

* * *

 **—14—**  
 **Protector**

POV Jason Todd

.

Encontrar la fortaleza de R'as prácticamente vacía los desconcertó a todos, recorrieron pasillos, habitaciones, bóvedas, sin encontrar ni una sombra. Había una enorme alcoba que parecía nupcial. En ella estaban las ropas de Timothy y R'as diseminadas por doquier. No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que habían pasado muchas horas dándose amor. Batman no comentó nada, Nightwing frunció su sensual ceño, él lamentó no haber apostado con alguien sobre esto. Habría sido dinero fácil, pero bueno. Estaban ahí por Damián no por los intereses amatorios de Tim.

Descendieron a las celdas de los prisioneros, tras pasar los primeros escalones les golpeó el hedor de la sangre y fueron encontrando cuerpos. La escena propia de "Ichi the Killer", se reemplazó por otra dónde estaban la Cabeza del Demonio y su reemplazo a punto de ultimar a Damián. En el piso estaba Talía gravemente herida, Bruce soltó un improperio y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Night y él se lanzaron contra los otros dos.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —gritó Dick al momento de golpear a Tim.

—¡Es la única manera de frenarlo! ¡¿Qué no ves?! Esa cosa ya no es él.

—¡¿Y si es un monstruo, por qué está tratando de arrancarse el brazo para no lastimarte?! —Batman se aseguró de que Talía ya no se desangrara e intentó negociar con su hijo.

El agarre de sus fauces contra la tierna piel de su brazo se liberó, desahogó un grito de lo más doloroso.

Quería detenerse, acabar con todo, pero no sabía cómo.

Él sí sabía cómo. Dejó a R'as y miró a Anubis dispuesto a ofrecerse otra vez. La Cabeza del Demonio lo detuvo aferrándose a él.

—Mi nieto no dejará que hagas el intercambio, resurrecto. ¿No lo ves? Su corazón es noble, ese siempre fue el problema tratándose de él. Compasivo, imposiblemente humano. Aún cuando Mara le atacaba para asesinarle, él sólo la hería para mantenerla a ralla. Si hubiera tenido opción jamás habría derramado sangre, pero es demasiado tarde ahora.

—Está débil. —continuó excusándose Drake. —Debemos actuar antes de que se recupere otra vez.

—¿Cómo lo detuvieron antes? —preguntó mirando con sumo odio a R'as. No era del todo su culpa, se sentía responsable también. No debió dejarlo con ellos, cuando lo vio por primera vez, tendría unos dos años o tres. Era un niño precioso y ahora era un adolescente envidiable. Extrañaba su voz, sus reclamos, berrinches y niñerías.

Lo extrañaba a él porque aunque se dijera sin corazón, tenía uno y por las ultimas noches latió junto a él, en sincronía.

.

Anubis liberado de todo dolor arremetió contra Batman, Dick y Tim levantaron las armas también, la Bestia los hizo a un lado con fervor, abriéndoles heridas que esperaba no resultaran fatales. R'as preocupado por su amante recibió su parte y ahora sólo quedaba él. Tiró sus armas al suelo, el casco lo dejó en la granja.

Buscó en sus enrojecidos ojos vestigios del que tenía por querido. No encontró nada más que a sí mismo, su reflejo en un par de ojos vacíos. Era la Bestia así que se dirigió a él.

No ofrecería su carne o su sangre, tampoco el cuerpo, sino su alma. Los Demonios adoraban eso ¿No es cierto? La suya era valiosa, se suponía que pocas almas regresaban del inframundo, aún con ayuda del Pozo de Lázaro.

El cuerpo podía volver, pero no el alma.

Damian y él tenían eso en común. Almas tan lastimadas que no las querían en el cielo o infierno, la Bestia comenzó a reír.

"¿Piensas que este cuerpo posee alma?" "Es el recipiente perfecto y todo lo que quiero porque está hueco por dentro"

—¡Te equivocas! —gritó Dick aludiendo a lo mismo que sabía él. Damián tenía corazón, sentimientos, era puro en su interior. Le dio la razón y ya que Anubis no quería su alma encontraría otra forma de separarlos. —lucharon— Las espadas japonesas no eran precisamente lo suyo pero sabía como levantar una. Tim y R'as querían cortarle la cabeza a él se le ocurrió algo más quirúrgico.

—¡Vamos D! ¡No puedes quedarte así! —buscó los bordes de la máscara debajo de su cuello, intentando escapar a las fauces hambrientas. Recibió heridas, sangró. Sus hermanos y padre usaron cables y batarangs para someterlo también.

La Bestia rugía y se retorcía bajo sus formas. Sus gritos estaban por volverlo loco, Bruce se preguntó —¿Dónde diablos estaba Constantine?— Dick llamó a Raven pero la hija de Trigon estaba débil, intervenir de nuevo podría hacer que perdiera la concentración y liberara a su padre.

Estaban solos en esto y R'as aún no respondía la pregunta inicial.

—¿Cómo lo detuvieron? —insistió, apostado sobre él.

—Talía lo asesinó…—la respuesta caló profundo en su corazón. —Damian cedió a las amorosas palabras de su madre, bajó sus defensas y ella lo apuñaló. Luego de que muriera resultó sencillo quitarle la máscara. Le ordené a mi hija que se deshiciera de ella, no lo hice personalmente pues mi interés se centró en tomar al niño y sumergirlo en el pozo de Lázaro.

.

Él no podría hacer eso, matarlo. —Ni pensarlo— buscó sus ojos con desesperación y por fin los halló. Un débil destello verde entre todo ese rojo. Damián se despedía, algo en su corazón le indicó que lo hacía. La Bestia tomó ventaja de eso, liberó una de sus manos y lo agredió.

Sintió sus garras como un puñal hundiéndose en su cuerpo, desgarrando sus órganos internos. Dickiebird gritó su nombre, Timothy ladró que por eso debieron matarlo.

Batman se acercó a ellos. Algo tarde, por supuesto.

También se sabía asesino, fue entrenado por Talía, Nyssa, Dussan. R'as lo veía como algo similar a un insecto, a decir verdad, nunca entendió por qué desde el principio, lo despreció.

El filo de su espada se encajó en el cuello de la Bestia, justo sobre la yugular externa, la sangre mano manchando su puño, arrebatándole la vida al niño amado. —¿No era una ironía?— El final perfecto porque ninguno de los dos viviría a sabiendas de haber ultimado al otro.

.

—¡NO….!—una voz que no era conocida se escuchó de pronto. Él no sabía de donde venía, ya no le quedaban fuerzas pero al menos alcanzó a percibir cómo la transformación de su hermano acababa. El cuerpo adulto volvió a ser adolescente, la máscara se desprendió y Batman la arrojó lejos de los dos.

Su rostro. —¡Oh, jamás sabría lo feliz que estaba por volver a contemplar su rostro!— las delicadas facciones que heredó a su madre, los cabellos negros de su padre, los ojos mirándolo con compasión, los labios queriendo pronunciar su nombre pero sin poder lograrlo.

—También te perdono y lo siento, D —cerró los ojos abandonándose al destino. Quien gritaba a lo lejos dijo que no podía estar pasando esto. ¡Él no debía morir hasta acabar con el último de los Al Ghul! —imbécil— pensó para sus adentros, claro que acabó con el último.

Damián era el último.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **—15—**  
 **Asesino.**

POV Suren Darga.

.

Ya que lo habían visto inútil resultaba mantenerse en las sombras. Desveló su rostro y como esperaba ninguno lo reconoció. La Cabeza del Demonio y Batman estaban ocupados levantando a sus caídos. Si la máscara abandonó su rostro debía ser porque estaba muerto.

El otro hombre perdió considerable cantidad de sangre en su afán por recuperarlo. Sintió lástima, también ironía. Era una estupidez enamorarse de alguien como aquel, podían arrojarlos al Pozo de Lázaro pero hasta dónde sabía esos yacimientos ya estaban secos.

R'as se dirigía a otros Santuarios en el polo norte o sur cuando requería renovar fortalezas y como sólo quedaban la madre y el viejo pensó que sería sencillo acabar con los dos.

Levantó su espada ignorando a los fantoches que le miraban. El primero ostentaba la armadura del Demonio. —¿Quién era?— No lo reconocía de nada pero llevaba la espada gemela. —¿Esposo? ¿Se había prometido a alguien tan antiguo como el tiempo?— soltó una carcajada que por el eco en la mazmorra se elevó por el cielo. R'as acomodó a Damián entre sus brazos cuidando que su cabeza no rodara, la cortada en su garganta fue profunda, innegablemente letal.

Batman tenía al otro guerrero que era mucho más alto que él y al separarlos notaron que sus manos estaban juntas. Se perdonaron. Los imbéciles se ablandaron o se amaban tanto que no pudieron más que irse al infierno a un mismo tiempo.

La envidia calentó su sangre, motivó su venganza. ¿Así que el hijo pródigo, el proscrito, el jodido bastardo que lo tuvo todo. No se fue solo, gimiendo y llorando? —¡Maldito fuera!— destruiría su cuerpo para que no pudieran sumergirlo en ningún Pozo de Lázaro, es más, lo quemaría todo.

—No des otro paso adelante. ¿¡Quién eres tú!?—demandó saber el fantoche número dos. Llevaba un traje negro con detalles en azul eléctrico, además de una venda en el cuello —¿A caso la Bestia intentó servirse con él la cena?— se lo preguntaría, pero decidió que era mejor responder su cuestión.

—Suren Darga. En nombre de mi familia y más específicamente, mi padre. Desencadené los poderes de la máscara a fin de ultimar a todos los Al Ghul. Años atrás se exterminaron a sí mismos. Me pareció poético que volviera a suceder.

El ultimo de los Al Ghul, el niño endiosado, aquel que fue muerto y resucitado llevándose a todos de la mano.

—¿Darga?—R'as volvió el rostro y lo miró con profundo odio. El niño entre sus formas ya no se desangraba —¿Cuatro litros de sangre?— parecían más bien diez. En sus tiesas formas ningún atisbo de vida quedaba, así que el anciano sopesó la posibilidad de dejarlo en el piso y encargarse de él.

—Llévalo al Pozo, yo me ocupo del resto mi amor. —¡Ah, grandes palabras de su Consorte!— Ni el aliado que estaba a su lado, creía lo enunciado aunque al parecer lo que más le ofendía era la palabra "amor"

—Mátalo lento, entre más sufra mejor. —ordenó la Cabeza del Demonio y un leve escalofrío lo recorrió.

—Lo encerraré en una celda, tú podrás torturarlo cuando vuelvas. —R'as y Batman parecieron satisfechos con la resolución. El Caballero de la Noche le pidió a "Nightwing" que revisara el cuerpo de Talía. Si estaba gravemente herida, debían llevarla también.

—¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÁN! —esa presa era suya.

Había soñado con el momento en que la viera expeler su ultimo aliento y si la Bestia no pudo hacerlo, la mataría él. Luchó contra el Consorte. Era bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero a él lo entrenaron para ser el mejor.

—Segundo mejor. —afirmó su agresor. —Hasta donde supe, Damián te derrotó en combate y por último te perdonó. —escupió al piso, algo de sangre producto de un golpe bien dado en la boca del estómago.

—¡Claro que me perdonó! —gritó enloquecido. —¡Con mentiras me engatusó! ¡Me engañó! ¡Juró que podría aspirar a una vida mejor pero ya no tenía más opción! Sin familia, ni hogar, ¿A qué otra cosa me podría dedicar? Más que a enarbolar su oscuro final.

—¡Investigué por mi cuenta! Damián te dio otra identidad, un hogar, hasta enviaba dinero con el que podrías haber hecho algo más. ¡Una vida normal! Eso es lo que te obsequió, lo que quería él. Ser un chico normal, lejos de toda esta guerra.

—¡Mentira! Él me hizo recordar mis orígenes. ¡El padre que me humilló! el que de mi se olvidó y por tanto, le recordé los suyos. La Bestia, el instrumento, el recipiente del Demonio. —esa ultima palabra lo hizo enloquecer de furia. Dejó de mantener la defensiva y por fin lo atacó.

Timothy Drake —como se presentó— era un digno aprendiz de Batman, honorable esposo para la Cabeza del Demonio y en menos de diez movimientos le derribó. Cortó su carne en varios lugares, una herida por cada persona importante. Talía, Jason, Damián.

La ultima se la abrió en el pecho demasiado cerca del corazón. Se desangraría de manera lenta en lo que R'as al Ghul volvía a terminar la tarea. Lo acusó de hipócrita, tenía entendido que los aliados del murciélago no asesinaban.

—No te estoy matando, te estoy dando lo justo por lastimar a mi familia. —la celda tras sus pies se cerró firmemente. Junto a él decenas de cadáveres en estado de descomposición. Los soldados que la Bestia destrozó con sus garras y colmillos.

La máscara.

Pensó en ella, de habérsela colocado otro habría sido el resultado. Timothy se apostó junto a la mortal reliquia. —¿La tocaría?— El objeto tenía la capacidad de explotar la oscuridad de los corazones humanos. Ninguno estaba exento de desear el poder, la fuerza, el dominio.

Los ojos de Timothy destellaban con curiosidad auténtica, él sonrió ante la perspectiva de que terminara su fechoría. Después de todo, también era un Al Ghul. Quería tocarla, sus brazos se extendieron, sus dedos danzaron pero antes de llegar a rozarla un portal con el símbolo de Anubis se abrió.

Un personaje pintoresco emergió del mismo, usó su hechicería para alejar la máscara de aquel.

—No debes tocar este objeto Timothy Drake. No está en tu destino.

—¿Y en el suyo si? —levantó el rostro, haciendo referencia a la sangre que bañaba el piso y las paredes. El nuevo personaje le dijo que sí. La orden de los asesinos debía contenerse. No estaban vencidos, resurgirían de sus heridas aunque le sugería, vigilar de cerca de los caídos.

—¿Entonces vivirán?

—Ninguno de los dos morirá y si me permites, mi trabajo aquí terminó.

—¡Espera! —Drake detuvo la salida del hechicero preguntándole sobre Anubis y el alma de su hermano. Según leyó en algunos códices y papiros, sus palabras eran ciertas. No había ninguna esencia que animara el cuerpo del pequeño.

—El pago por sumergirse en las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro son almas y sangre, cada vez que entran una parte de ellos se pierde y Damián ha estado ahí varias veces.

—¿Entonces es cierto? Está vacío por dentro…—Destino negó, explicándose un poco mejor.

—Cuando lo crearon, R'as al Ghul estaba decidido a tener un recipiente que contuviera el ultimo fragmento de su alma, pero no contó con que llegaría a amar al menor. Su espíritu y carácter, su vida. Aún si no seguía los designios predichos, era su sangre, su familia. Entonces cambió de plan y lo protegió. —Timothy sonrió con algo de pena. ¿Así que por fin aceptaba que su amante era un cascarón errante?

No podía quedar nada en ese viejo delirante. Ni amor, fervor, compasión. El guardián se despidió de nuevo, asegurando resguardar la máscara para que nunca más se apoderara de alguien.

Sobre su familia, estaban en la parte más baja de la fortaleza. R'as ocultaba un diminuto yacimiento ahí, ya estaba casi seco pero serviría para ambos.

—¿Qué no eran tres?—pensó para sus adentros. "La madre, el padre y el hijo" ¿A caso uno, no sobreviviría? Se regodeó con la idea, cuando se liberara los mataría, claro que lo haría.

Timothy desapareció a lo largo de la escalinata, meditabundo, taciturno. El pobre diablo vendiendo su alma al peor postor. Sin esperanza, recipiente, ni nada. ¿Qué quedaba del hombre con el que se desposó?

.

.

.

* * *

 **—16—**  
 **Artimaña.**

POV Timothy Drake.

.

Los alcanzó en el momento justo que preparaban sus cuerpos. A Damián le colocaron una venda al cuello para que su herida cerrara. A Jason le arrebataron la camisa y chaqueta para vendar igualmente la rasgadura en su cuerpo. Ambos unidos en íntimo abrazo, la postura debía ser para que cupieran mejor en tan reducido espacio o quizás el amoroso padre, el mejor Detective del mundo se dio cuenta de lo mismo que él ya percibía.

Se querían, anhelaban. No fue coincidencia que Jason Todd muriera hace tantos años y reviviera en la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul.

Sus destinos se enlazaron entonces. Él debía ser el guardián, el protector, la funda de la espada de R'as al Ghul pero se marchó mucho antes de comprender esto último.

Su espíritu indomable, su carácter que aún era del adolescente inconsolable, ávido por encontrar una familia, un hogar, un padre que se preocupara, lo protegiera y vengara, lo alejaron de su camino pero quizás, ahora Damián pudiera hacer todo eso por él.

Lo había visto en el futuro alguna vez, cumpliendo las más temibles profecías. Siendo la Cabeza del Demonio, el gobernante, todo lo que juró que no quería ser pero a su manera justa, cruel y autoritaria.

En aquella visión, se retrajo en su rincón del mundo, se negó a volver a su hogar. No sólo tenía a Goliath, había algo más. Un tesoro del que no quiso hablar.

Un amante era por lo que él se atrevería a apostar.

.

La magia del Pozo de Lázaro reaccionó a los pocos segundos de haberlos sumergido. Su esposo estaba preocupado por el resultado, era poca agua. Se evaporaría al instante y tal vez…

Tal vez…

Él avanzó hasta colocar una conciliadora mano en su hombro, Talía escogió ese momento para despertar, sus heridas eran profundas pero no mortales, estaría bien y la muestra de aquello fue que comenzó a retroceder.

Jason se incorporó primero, gritando con su gruesa y profunda voz. Habría enloquecido y comenzado a arremeter contra todos de no ser porque en sus brazos llevaba al menor. Sus ojos se concentraron en él, Damián aún parecía dormido, impoluto, el cuerpo desnudo cubierto a medias por la capa de Batman.

El agua del Pozo se evaporó. Ya no había nada con qué salvarlo, si no despertaba ahora, nunca lo haría.

Richard se dejó caer de rodillas no muy lejos de los dos, su padre desvió el rostro torturado también. Él vació sus pulmones sin dejarlos de ver. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían perdido? ¿Cuántas veces se había apagado esa estúpida vela del Santuario? ¿Y cuantas más podría soportar alguien de su edad?

Jason lo recordó todo, la lucidez fue palpable en la angustia y el incondicional amor reflejo en su rostro. No soltó a su hermano con la mano dominante más con la otra acarició su rostro y removió sus cabellos. Lo siguiente que vio, fueron lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, creyó que Red Hood había perdido la capacidad de llorar o amar, pero no lo hacía.

No, si se trataba de Damián.

Besó sus labios y fue un regalo divino que tanto Richard como Bruce estuvieran demasiado ocupados llorándolo en su interior. El menor despertó como la Bella Durmiente, sus ojos se abrieron y en Jason se concentró. Aún no podía hablar, había una marca que perduraría por siempre en su garganta.

La muestra de su amor, de lo fuertes que eran los dos.

Talía gritó el nombre de su hijo llamando la atención de todos, al verla Damián temió y Jason gruñó, irascible, letal. No fue necesario que hiciera nada, Bruce la mantuvo lejos, le prohibió volver a verlo, buscarlo, tocarlo.

R'as le ofreció sus mazmorras para que la encerrara, Richard estaba tan aliviado que no evitó levantarse y abrazar a su hermano. Jason los dejó hacer, sabía lo cercanos que eran los dos. Hubo suspiros de alivio, él mismo se descubrió llorando y mirando la escena como si no fuera digno de unirse a ella.

—Damián…—pronunciar su nombre hizo que los abrazos y las muestras de afecto se detuvieran. El joven le sonrió, al parecer satisfecho, orgulloso de que fuera el acompañante de su abuelo.

Sobre esto último aún tenía sus reservas. ¿Si no quedaba alma, quién era con el que se acostaba? ¿Al que amaba? ¿Polvo, hueso y carne? ¿Nada más? Cual si leyera su mente, R'as colocó una mano en su cintura y le indicó que lo siguiera a sus aposentos.

El resto era libre de irse o quedarse, su casa era suya.

Una vez en la intimidad de la habitación que olía a los dos, se fue arrebatando la armadura impregnada de sangre, rota, rasgada por las garras de aquel animal. R'as preparó el cuarto de baño, introdujo perfumes y sales. Él estaba demasiado cansado para insistir en su afán.

Cuerpo sin alma.

Él entregó su corazón a un cuerpo que ya no tenía nada. Sintió dolor, lástima. ¿Ese era el precio a pagar por su ambición? ¿El increíble imperio? ¿Todo lo que siempre deseo?

—¿Por qué no dices de una vez lo que está molestando, detective?

—No me llames así

—Entonces no me mires como si fuera un extraño, el villano que por tantos años te causó daño.

—Destino dijo que cada vez que entras al pozo pierdes un fragmento de tu alma. Necesito saber si ya no queda nada. —se acercó a él, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo, acariciando el lugar dónde suponía debería estar aquella sustancia. La parte media de su pecho. R´as lo abrazó y él se aferró a él con dolor.

—¿Te asusta mi alma?

—Damián debía ser el recipiente de tu alma, su cuerpo el tuyo. Sé que algún día necesitarás otra coraza.

—Eso pensaba, pero después descubrí que no era así. Encontré un recipiente mejor y la manera definitiva de conservar este cuerpo mortal.

—¿Cómo? —lo miró a los ojos y se aferró a sus formas con desesperación. No quería perderlo y aunque no creía en el cielo o el infierno, le preocupaba la parte de morir y no verlo otra vez. R'as lo mencionó a él.

Su amor y dedicación eran el refugio perfecto para su alma. Su cuerpo, el templo en el que podía mantenerse por siempre etéreo. No necesitaba a su nieto para eso, quería que fuera el futuro comandante de sus ejércitos y líder de la orden. De hecho, precisaba que lo hiciera para que ellos, pudieran retirarse a otros rincones del mundo, disfrutarse a plenitud, crear su historia.

La orden debía persistir, aún si sólo quedaban ellos. Le dijo que sí y lo besó, dejando que lo levantara en volandas e introdujera a la tina de baño.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—17—**  
 **Amor.**

POV Damián Wayne.

.

Dos semanas después, su padre y él visitaron a los Kent, quería disculparse con ellos y asegurarse de que no había asesinado a Jon. Su mejor amigo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y esa estúpida sonrisa que jamás entendería. La granja estaba como nueva, cosas de "Súpers" podían usar su habilidad especial para reconstruir los campos de cultivo en un santiamén.

Clark y Louis estaban sumamente apenados por no haberlos vigilado mejor, Jon juró que nunca en su vida le entregaría un paquete sin antes revisarlo con su visión de rayos "equis"

—No es para tanto.

—Viejo, te convertiste en un perro. No es que me extrañara demasiado, siempre supe que tu familia era rara, pero eso fue "guau" —lo golpeó en las costillas y pronto se fueron escaleras arriba para compartir videojuegos y comida chatarra.

.

Jason y él estaban bien. No se mudaron a la misma habitación, no hablaron de nada sentimental o especial. Aún recordaba su beso, de la misma manera en que aún recordaba el calor y el aroma de Richard la segunda vez que murió.

Sabía que él fue la razón por la que regresó.

Estaba agotado.

La muerte le pareció acogedora, el descanso eterno (o la tortura eterna) algo irremediable y entonces, sintió su corazón latiendo junto al suyo, el contacto de sus dedos ardiendo en su cuerpo, su beso devolviéndole el aliento, alimentándolo, llenándolo.

Regresó para verse en sus ojos, para asegurarse de que fuera cierto, que tenía a alguien esperándolo del otro lado. Esta vez, no le bastaba con sus hermanos y padre, era un adolescente, estaba creciendo, quería algo más grande.

Alguien del que nunca se fuera a separar y esa persona era Jason.

Todo en sus terminaciones nerviosas le decía que era él, así que no necesitaban discursos o afectos. Según le dijo, tenía quince años cuando perdió la virginidad. Sabía que Dick lo hizo con una mujer que le doblaba la edad, ignoraba si Jason repitió el patrón o se consiguió una novia de su edad, como fuera. Él no tenía problemas con que fuera siete años mayor.

A decir verdad, le emocionaba que así fuera, quería conocer su experiencia, perderse en ella, además era consciente de que aún necesitaba crecer.

—¡Oye! Eso no es justo…—Jon hizo un berrinche y él se preguntó si había hecho algo mal en lo que mandaba su mente a nunca jamás. Estaban jugando "guitar hero" y él presionaba automáticamente los botones del color indicado en la pantalla. Jonathan no veía eso sino sus reflejos de cuerpo entero, hizo un comparativo de sus estaturas, él era más alto.

—Me convertí en un perro.

—Pues deberías estar más enano.

—Un perro inmenso, el Dios de la muerte, de hecho.

—Oh, entonces. ¿Todo lo que necesitabas era una maldición egipcia? —cuestionó aún indignado. Él omitió la parte en que murió y fue resucitado. Jon no necesitaba saber eso.

—Se llama pubertad, en tres años te pasará.

—En tres años volveré a ser más alto.

—¡Ya quisieras!

—¡Si quiero!

—¡Bajen a cenar, niños! —bajaron. Clark y Bruce ya se habían ido, cosas de la JL. Pensó que se quedaría luego de varias horas de espera. Jon se ofreció a buscarle la bolsa de dormir y la pijama verde pero entonces llegó alguien más. Jason Todd en su flamante motocicleta negra.

Saludó a los señores Kent y a él le dirigió una mirada de fuego.

—No te emociones Cinderella, estaba de paso.

—Cómo no…—se despidió de Jon y aceptó el casco que le ofrecía el mayor.

—Sujétate fuerte. —ordenó al arrancar el vehículo y obedeció rodeándolo por la cintura con ambos brazos.

—¿Tu cama o la mía?—preguntó en un tono tan bajo que no supo cómo fue que logró escucharlo. La motocicleta se salió del camino, él lo llamó idiota y tras estacionarse Jay lo amedrentó.

—¡¿Idiota?! —se quitó el casco e imitó la acción. —¡Tú eres el maldito imbécil que dice cosas sucias para tratar de matarnos!

—¡Sólo pregunté si me llevarías a tu casa o a la mía!

—¡¿Casa?!

—¿Qué creías? —le arrojó el casco de vuelta, Jason lo esquivo y luego se dedicó a patear su motocicleta. Estaban varados a mitad de la nada, la granja Kent estaba a considerable distancia de todo. Jay lo alcanzó tirando de su brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo e intempestivamente lo besó.

Respondió al contacto, absorbiendo todo de él, gimiendo con hambre al interior de su boca, lo había extrañado. Dos semanas, dos puñeteras semanas. El beso acabó cuando sintió la necesidad de treparse en él, rodearlo con su cuerpo, abarcarlo de lleno.

—Te llevaré a tu casa y te encerraré en tu alcoba. Esto no volverá a pasar hasta que seas mayor edad.

—¡Pero tú dijiste…!—reclamó aludiendo a la edad en que perdió su virginidad.

—De acuerdo, no volverá a pasar hasta que midas otros quince centímetros más...

—¿Hablas de mi altura o de mi…?

—¡Cállate! —le puso una mano en la boca y como él era el hijo del diablo la humedeció con su lengua. Todd se volvió loco, ordenó que se comportara o lo abandonaba en ese campo. Roló los ojos y le dijo que sí. Se comportaría, no haría nada de nada hasta cumplir sus demandas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—fin—**  
 **Violette Moore.**


End file.
